True Legacy
by AmeliaBlake
Summary: this takes place after my Eternally trilogy. Katashi is the son of Sesshomaru and last we saw of him, he was about to follow in his father's footsteps, but there are so many obstacle he must overcome if he is to be anything like his father. He travels with Jaken, AH-Un and a young Tenshi he is destined to fall for. Rin and Sesshomaru will appear now and then to guide there son.
1. Age Eight

**Read first; **_this was written at the request of Storiedfabric who was a huge support when wrting my Eternally trilogy. It will be written in varisous stages of Katashi becoming Sesshomaru's True Legacy and the chapters will be the age Takara physically appears as at the time.__  
_

_Storiedfabric I hope this is okay and that you enjoy this!_

**True Legacy **

**Much to Learn;**

**Age eight**

Takara was again gazing up at the sky as she nibbled on the food I had given her. We had stopped on the border of a forest, she and Jaken seemed fatigued and I felt inclined to let them rest. I did promise my mother that I see that both of them and Ah-Un.

Takara was sitting upon a large silver rock, she humming an eerie tune. Her voice…the way the quiet murmurs of the melody passed her small coral lips, it was haunting in it purity. Her voice held a gentle power...so marvellous in its clarity; it had a nostalgic tone to it and seemed to lead down the path of my subconscious…deep into my childhood memories.

The breeze gently flowed through her long cream-peach tresses and her clear eyes that swirled with vibrant azure blues and emerald greens, completely uninterrupted by pupils. The absence of these dark circles in the centre of those eyes made her look constantly deep in thought and also beheld a wisdom that did not befit someone who appeared as young as she did.

Three months had passed since the day I met her, she was a very old Tenshi who dwelled in heavens with gods and goddesses. Apparently she had watched over me…she had taken a certain interest in me, a liking to me. She had used a vessel to come down to earth, one that had some connection to my families recent foe, this person was Iku , the still born child of the villain's obsession, Rika.

It was a very long and complex tale, but in the end she had absorbed enough love from my kin and I to materialise herself. Only when she emerged she was reborn in the form of an eight year old child with no memory of her life as a Tenshi or her purpose for leaving her heavenly home to be by my side. All she had was that instinct to trust me and follow me anywhere. She did have a certain stirring inside her, she knew she was wise beyond the years she appeared to be but often mistook herself for an old soul.

Takara was captivating to watch….she was like the epitome of spring. I only looked from the corner of my eye, barely noticeable. Jaken however gawked with his bulging eyes and his small jaw hung.

"Why does she do that?" Jaken spoke, his voice so high pitched, "that is one freaky child….your mother used to make up songs and hum….but it was never that spooky."

_My mother was not a Tenshi, fool_. I kept such words in my thoughts as I didn't want to waste my breath.

"You!" Jaken called pointing his staff at the little Tenshi who ceased in her melody and peered innocently at the shrieking toad demon. "You must stop that humming and singing, it is distracting my Lord Katashi!"

A small sweet frown creased her forehead, "I'm sorry Master Jaken" she uttered then gazed at me, "forgive me Lord Katashi..."

I made no sound and she again turned her attention upwards into the sky, completely engrossed. She often did that, gazing up at the sky…it called to her and she felt an internal pull…a magnetic force. That was her home and now she could never return, she gave it up for me and would go on for years not knowing what the void in her heart was or why she longed to reach the sky.

"Lord Katashi" she called to me in her small voice.

I again looked to her from the corner of my eye and did not turn my body to face her; still she knew she had my full attention. "What is it Takara?"

"My Lord….I see something, I see it in the sky…It is a kingdom of white and gold….can you see it?"

With a fast and effortless movement I was at her side and staring up into the same direction as she did. But I saw nothing of this "_Kingdom_" she spoke of, I narrowed my eyes and still nothing emerged. "Where is it Takara?" I asked her.

"My Lord it's right there….you are looking right at it…there are people there…women…they look just like me….they have my hair, my eyes…they're calling to me….my Lord…"

I suddenly felt a small spark of alarm, "Takara! Look away" I ordered, she did so instantly, she was not ready to see them and I was not prepared for the questions that would follow her seeing them. For instance she would ask how they knew her name and why she looked like them. I did not know how to answer yet; I did not need to tell her anything for when she came of age all her memories would return. Takara would one day remember that she was amongst them as not only their dearest friend but a respected elder who they sought council from. Right now all she could do was use her power to conjure ice, she could freeze things so easily and it took some control on her part. There was no evidence that her gift of foresight had returned yet, but one day, maybe in a few years she would again be able to see into the future.

"That's right!" Jaken added, "You should not be speaking such nonsense to Lord Katashi! He is the son of the greatest Demon Lord and doesn't need to hear of you childish fantasies."

"Jaken!" I snapped at him, he jolted like a frightened cat when a dog barks at it. I was about to continue when I felt the presence of an approaching demon. I stood still with my hand upon the blade my father gave me, it was a useless sword that wouldn't cut him down, but I had a reputation as fierce fighter, if it saw my with a blade it might run away scared.

However, a battle was not to ensue, for it was only one my father's messengers, he seemed a little edgy when he saw my hand on the hilt of my sword and so I removed it to show I had no intention of killing him unnecessarily.

"My Lord….Prince Katashi…. I have been sent by your mother, the Lady Rin" he explained, "she requests you come to her immediately."

_I frowned, what is it my mother wis__hes to discuss with me?_ "Jaken" I called to my little follower, "fetch Ah-Un."

He fetched Ah-Un as I swept up Takara and placed her upon the two headed dragon's back. She and Jaken sat in front of me as I took the reins. I was the son of a powerful demon, but unfortunately I had not inherited his power of flight.

We took off with the messenger in front, I did not need a guide but this was customary. I wondered what my mother wanted to discuss, it had been three months since I saw her at the end of the Crow battle. It was possibly about the empire I was to claim for myself. Recently this month I had discovered there laid a kingdom in the south-west, it was the location Takara had foreseen me rule in when she used Iku as her vessel. The only issue was…it already had ownership. The Lord Shigeo who ruled it was an unwise and drunk hog-demon. He feasted and drank till the contents of his stomach rose up again, him took women both demon and human. While he lost himself in his own pleasure he had neglected his kingdom and let it fall to ruin. The demon villagers who surrounded the outside of the castle were half starved and his soldiers lacked the proper training. I knew from the depths of my heart that I was meant to rule this empire, but I would not request my father's aid, I would not need his armies, I would not seek help not only from him but also from Morio and my sister's new husband, the crow King Sora. My human brother Yoshi would also want to aid me but I will not accept. I would also leave my other brother be, they had renounced their titles as princes to live a simple life with the they had fallen for, it made them happy and I would leave them to it, war was not meant for either of them nor nieces and nephews they will soon give me.

"I look forward to seeing lady Rin again" Takara mentioned to me, "she is very nice to me."

_My mother is nice to everyone, so long as they pose no threat against our family_.

* * *

I felt the strong pull of my home as it came to view; I took Ah-Un down into the luxurious stable in which I kept him when he remained here. The servants immediately attended to us and guided me to the throne room.

The large doors were opened for me and my travelling companions, only it was not my father I saw…it was my mother, standing centre of the throne room. A smile graced her face, "My son, I knew you would come at my request" she informed me.

Takara leapt oh her light feet and daintily skipped to my mother, "Lady Rin!" she cheered, "Lady Rin it is good to see you again"

My mother knelt down to her, she treated Takara as she appeared and behaved, like an eight year old child, not the ancient Tenshi of heaven she truly was.

"It is very good to see you too my dear" Mother responded briefly stroking the silky peach-cream tresses of Takara. "But listen I'm afraid I need to speak with your Lord alone, my daughter Kasumi is here on a visit also, she is in the gardens now picking flowers…why don't you and Master Jaken join her?"

Takara's eyes lit up, she adored my sister also and constantly referred to her as "_the moonlit princess_". Jaken However was most displeased "why do I have to go!" he shrieked.

My mother raised an eyebrow; "because I ordered it" she shot back. Jaken did as she obeyed and went to the gardens with Takara in order to find Kasumi. My mother grew a playful smile as she watched and when she turned to me she mischievously giggled. "He'll never get used to the fact that the little human girl he watched over is now his superior. As much as he tries to hide it, I'll always be that little girl to him, that little annoyance he grew a grudging respect and fondness for."

I did not need to hear anymore sentiments and so I changed the subject "Kasumi is here, she is a newlywed, why is she not with her husband?"

"She is with him, he is here too…I decided to invite them both here, your father still has his, doubts about Sora, for the sake of Kasumi's happiness I invited them to stay so that we can get to know him as the man she fell for, not the kidnapper we first met him as. So far I have not been disappointed, he is with your father now, I asked Sesshomaru to make more of a personal effort to get to know Sora."

No one other than Rin could tell the great Sesshomaru what to do. She was also the only person I was most candid with. My mother and I had a bond as well as a deep and mutual respect for one and other; I conversed more openly with her than anyone else.

"Is that why you sent for me?" I asked "so that I can get to know my Sister's husband?" it seemed so ridiculous, especially since my mother knew of the important mission I had set myself.

"No" she answered "that is not why I have requested you" she moved up the marble steps and sat comfortably upon her throne. "Katashi, I have heard word that you intend to claim the South-west as your kingdom and dethrone the Hog Lord, Shigeo. I hear that you plan this invasion very soon."

So this is it? "You heard correct mother, you seem to have an issue with that, is it because I am taking a throne you don't believe is rightfully mine?"

My mother frowned at me, I never spoke so dryly and distantly to her and she would not tolerate it, her eyes told me to change my tone immediately. "That is partly the reason for disapproval, yes" she admitted. "You have no claim to it, not yet anyway. The right to rule an empire has to be earned…..your father earned his as did your brother Yoshi, you cannot go raging in there like a storm and expect to have it practically handed to you! Furthermore, who will aid you? You have no army anymore….will you not come to your family for help? We have always stuck together….I raised you under the oath of these five words; _your kin is your haven_. Katashi I want you to stop and think, don't be so impulsive."

I hated being talked down to like this, the worse thing about it was that deep down I knew she was right, but I wouldn't even admit that to myself. "I want to win this on my own mother, if I am to follow in father's footsteps then I need to do this alone, as he did…without help."

Rin scoffed at me and shook her head in disbelief, "you really think your father had no help? Honestly you are the very echo of him! He too was brash and stubborn; he too had this obsession to exceed his own father. Katashi…just like he did, you have so much to learn before you can succeed."

"Where is father?" I asked coldly, "I'd prefer to speak with him on matters such as these"

My mother shot to her feet and with a graceful swiftness she stood before me, glaring angrily at me, "don't you speak to me so coldly, I have earned to right to speak of these matters not only as your mother but as the Lady of the western Lands! Katashi I am not saying all this anger you, I'm trying to give you the guidance your father didn't have the privilege of when he began his journey." Her face softened and tenderly she removed the hair from my eyes, looking at me as though I were a child again. "I say this…because I want you to succeed and in order to do so you must accept mine and Sesshomaru's guidance."

I was quiet for a moment before I repeated my question "where is father?"

Rin sighed, "He and Sora are travelling to Yoshi's kingdom, he intends to give Yoshi Bakusaiga."

My eyes widened a fraction and I let out a small burst of flames, "He is giving Yoshi Bakusaiga!" I growled, "he is giving a human such a powerful weapon! While I am given this…." I threw Tensaiga upon the ground, its clatters echoed throughout the great hall, "this worthless thing that can do nothing but heal! How can I take an empire with that?"

My mother was seething now, "that _human_, is _your_ brother Katashi! You have to trust you father he gave you that sword for a reason, he gave it to you because you are more like him than any of his children and you would benefit most from wielding it! Would it surprise you to know that your father also despised this sword? But it made him the ruler he is now!"

"No it didn't!" I argued back, "Bakusaiga did!"

"Bakusaiga was earned through what he learned from Tensaiga! You were told all the stories!"

"Yes I was, my grandfather favoured Inuyasha over Sesshomaru just he favours his other children over me! Yoshi most of all…he isn't even his real son!"

My face was met with a sharp slap, my mother had struck me. "Yoshi is our real son! You once idolised him…now that he has something you feel you deserve, you turn on him! Let me tell you this….son….you may not like the sword you were given, you may not like that you have to travel with a young child protect….but you will learn from this sword and that girl everything I have clearly failed to teach you!" she stopped and took in a deep breath to calm herself, "you are your father…but you are the version of him that I would not have cared for, Takara and Tensaiga will change that. But remember it took my death to change your father…I hope a similar thing does not occur with you, the victim may not be able to come back. I have told you everything you need to hear…go on your journey and return to us when you are a better Lord, your family will always await you."

I felt so betrayed; I didn't need her or any of them! I will be better than my father ever was in my own way! "I won't ever be returning mother, I have no family!"

She did not react in the way I had expected, she was not angry or sad…she looked at me as though she knew my words were empty. "Yes you do my son" she uttered, "you will always have us, you cannot turn your back on us forever…you won't even have the strength to discard that heirloom you despise so much because it connects you to us…you can walk away now but I know you hear me and I know this will not be the last we see of you, you _will _return to us Katashi and you will be a better Lord."

I disappeared out the doors to go and collect Taraka and my other travelling companions. I wanted so much to turn back to my mother and beg for forgiveness, but my family was a weakness and I had no place with them anymore.

* * *

I found Takara, she was giggling happily as Kasumi used her wind magic to make the many colour petals dance and circle all around Takara. For a moment I stood there watching as she played like a creature from a fairytal. Takara at such a young age was mesmerising to watch. With every petal the little Tenshi caught she turned to ice, she'd crush it and let it shimmer like tiny diamonds all around her.

Eventually both of them felt my eyes and turned with bright smiles at me. Kasumi's face fell when she saw the coldness on my face and immediately knew why I was angry.

"Brother…are you leaving so soon? You and I haven't talked in so long." Kasumi spoke.

_Nor shall we talk again_; I gave her what I determined to be my last words to her "farewell."

I then looked down at Takara who gazed up at me so innocently, "Takara, I am leaving…follow if you choose."

She did so very eagerly, I heard Jaken shriek after us, telling us to wait for him and that he'd follow me anywhere.

* * *

Night came, Takara laid asleep in a patch of white flowers, she would breath and her breath would brim the flowers around her in a light blue ice that glowed in the light of the moon. Ah-Un was resting close by her and Jaken was leaning asleep against a tree near me.

I glared at the sword and wondered why I couldn't find the strength to discard it, in the shine of the blade I saw my family, each of their faces appeared one at a time and I felt the human part of me yearn for them, so much it was almost agonising.

Me being a half-demon meant I had to prove myself even more, I had to work harder to be stronger and I had to ignore the human side of me and let my demon side take control. But my human half was so persistent, it felt so much guilt for the way I had spoken to my mother and sister, disrespected my father and referred to my brother as a mere human as well as feeling small amount of resentment towards him because of Bakusaiga. But the demon in me was fighting back, telling me that the sword was mine by right and that the south-west kingdom was also meant for me!

"My Lord" came a soft voice, it was Takara, I was so engrossed with Tensaiga that I did not hear her wake up and approach me. "My lord…can you not sleep? Do you miss your family? I wish I had a family."

"Takara…you and I now have that in common, neither of us has a family now" I informed her.

Her smooth forehead creased when she frowned "Can you and I not be family my lord? If all we have is each other, oh and of course master Jaken and Ah-Un."

My reaction was well composed; I didn't let her see the affect her words had. When she lived in heaven, she had a vision that showed she had a future with me in my empire, that she would rule beside me as my wife. It was difficult to see such a future with her as I look upon her now, she is just a child, but I would still keep her in my future but most likely as an advisor. She and I would not be an ideal match, she was ice and I was fire….fire burns ice and melts it away…she would not withstand the heat of my demonic aggression.

That was it…fire and ice, demon and angel….I was a demon destined to raise a heavenly being to become my mate? It was unlikely that this would occur, yes I was her guardian and I would protect her for as long as she remained in my life, but that was all.

I did not answer her and eventually she fell back to sleep, leaning against me. She guarded me from heaven and now I was to repay the favour here on earth. Before I would take my kingdom, I would find a worthy sword and learn about the ways of a Tenshi so that I am ready for what will occur when she comes of age. She will be very useful when she gains her foresight.

**Heya hope that was okay, next is age eleven**!


	2. Age Eleven

**Age Eleven**

**Righting wrongs**

The autumn leaves fell about us, in colours of sunset orange, treasure gold and blood red; there in the glade I faced the great snake demon. His fang and the venom inside it would be what I used to forge my blade. I had searched for so long for the perfect material and here it was, this thing would be no match for me.

I didn't care that it slaughtered many villagers, I didn't care that it had caused havoc, that isn't why I was doing this, I wanted his fang, not the glory of heroism. I had nothing but my fire power to rely on.

There was a certain look in his eyes, he thought he had something against me…but could he possibly have to use against me….I Katashi cared for nothing!

"Katassshi, you may wishsss to ssstand down" it hissed.

I glowered at him, "Why would I wish to do that?"

It released a low serpent mirth and uncoiled some its tail to reveal Takara was in his grip. _Damn it Takara! You never just stay put! Why do constan__tly disobey me!_

"Ssso there is sssomething in thisss world that you care for, ssson of Sssheshomaru" it mocked. My entire body was a flame…._I'll burn this thing to a crisp_!

Takara looked so pleadingly to me, "Lord Katashi " she uttered, the snake tightened its grip on her, making her gasp with pain.

_If I release my fire, I might burn Takara_….I looked directly at her and she knew what I wanted her to. With a nod she closed her eyes and the snake's scales began to turn blue and crackle under the ice. It released a great cry of pain and released Takara, who raced to me and hid behind me. It was then I was free to burn that thing. All that was left was his fangs, I took the biggest one. Now that I had what I wanted, it was time to discipline my ward.

All I had to do was stare down at the eleven year old and she knew why I was angry. She squirmed under the heat of my gaze. "Lord Katashi….I just thought….I thought you might need help, I….I don't like being away from you."

I would blame Jaken for not keeping an eye on her…or I would let it go, after all I got what I came for, now I had something to make a sword with. However, I had one more stop to make….

888

"Jaken…you and Takara are to stay put, if she escapes you again to follow me…I'll make you pay." I told him.

He started shaking, Takara giggled, "don't worry Master Jaken, Lord Katashi always threatens to kill you but he never does."

I walked on till I found the place I had sought, it was a small temple, long abandoned and inside rested the one person I had sought for answers.

Inside the old abandoned place at the base of the Buddha statue prayed a feeble and old woman. About her were scrolls, some hundreds of years old and strewn about the place.

"Usagi!" I boomed, the old woman jolted and looked round at me, her deep midnight blue eyes were surrouned by thick folds of flesh, this woman was old for a human.

"You returned….two days you said, you kept your word….do you have it?" she asked in her crone like voice.

I rolled my eyes, all she wanted in return for the information I sought was a lock of Takara's hair and that I return in two days to give her time to find it. I had tied the long lock of Takara's hair in a red silk ribbon. When I presented it to Usagi, her entire face lit up and she took the hair.

"So soft!" she gushed and glided it against her face, "the hair of an actual Tenshi! My family have studied and worshiped these beings, none have ever held such physical evidence of their existence." She paused and turned to me "legend says if you have a lock of Tenshi hair, luck will always follow you" she then displayed it proudly.

"I gave you a name of a Tenshi I wanted to know of, Takara…she is a conjurer of ice, I wanted to know her history, you have been given two days and a strand of her hair…now you must uphold your end of the bargain."

Usagi's old mouth smirked and she hobbled over to her stack of books and sat upon her crooked chair. "Yes….Takara" her eyes glittered more, "you have on your side….no ordinary Tenshi. She is Takara the Gentle Mother."

I frowned; recently Takara had again seen the kingdom in the sky, the other Tenshis were calling down to her, referring to her by that title "_Gentle Mother_" they all crooned. "Go on" I demanded.

Usagi flipped the pages of the book that held a painted portrait of a fully grown Takara…more lovely and bewitching than any being I had ever seen. "Takara is one of the oldest of her kind….one of the original four and governed a certain domain of heaven. She controlled the season winter, which is why she conjures ice, Winter represents maturity and wisdom, all beings born in the winter season were placed under her protection….you were born of winter were you not?"

_I was, my brothers and I were born during a blizzard. Is this why I was under her protection, my broth__ers also and the real reason why she descended down from the heavens to help us_.

Usagi continued "however, she went beyond her duties, she cared and raised every stillborn child that was brought to heaven….the love she gave them defied the ageing laws of heaven and the children grew to adulthood. It was how she earned the title Gentle Mother. Her glistening kingdom was filled with growing children who she sang to and care for. You say she went the extra mile for you…let me tell you one thing….love is dangerous to a Tenshi, particularly one as old as she. Love need a youthful heart in order to grow, she was already very old and when she saw a future with you…a future where she had the chance of love…clearly she wanted it more than anything in the world and she made herself a child for you….soon her memories will return and she'll remember you. You have something no other being on earth has ever had….the love of an ancient one. If I were you I would give her something she never had the privilege of having….give her a childhood, surround her with fun and laughter."

This was all so much to take in…I left without another word to her. Takara, the old woman was right, Takara gave up everything….the one thing I could give her in return, is something she never had but gave to all else under her watch, a childhood.

* * *

I could hear her laughing as I approached, Jaken had most likely done something foolish or ranted about something that no one particularly cared about.

When I came into view I near snarled….there standing with Takara and Jaken, was my brothers Kenta and Katsu. They were entertaining her with their power, Kenta raised dew drops from the flowers which she turned into little diamonds of ice, Katsu made a young boy made of earth for her to dance with as she sang a lively song. Katsu appeared to be holding something in his arm.

When they saw me standing there, they halted. Katsu was the first to speak "hello brother…it's been a long time"

"Three years in fact" Kenta put in, "you've missed out on much...you have more nieces and nephews…and a sister."

_A sister_? Katsu continued to explain, "Kasumi has a son…Shinobu, he is two years old. Kenta has a daughter…the one Takara predicted….her name is Summer and his wife Yuna is expecting another. Summer is three years old, same age as Yoshi's newest daughter, Ayano. My wife….Sun, she too is expecting, Twins apparently. Finally, a year ago today, we were blessed with a little sister, the heir to Western Lands. Kotone….the little mistress of song. Katashi….you have a family and we miss you…this all over a sword, we thought we meant more to you than that. Yoshi….he wants to see you, he doesn't wants to speak with you."

I couldn't hear this; once again I had to ignore my human side, my human longing for them and my desire to look upon my youngest sibling. I imagined her to be the spitting image of mother, the perfect blend of both my parents. But I had to remember that I no longer existed among them….I had no siblings. But looking at them now, hearing of the lives they were leading…how could they be so at peace with something so humble? I wanted more.

I had one question for them, "are they all happy?" I asked, "Your children, yourselves….all of you…are you happy?"

They looked confused but slowly they nodded and assured me that the children born of this family were happier than any child that ever walked they earth. "This family is we want you to share in Katashi" Kenta added.

Takara was looking up at me with those celestial eyes, those deep…thought provoking eyes. "Katsu…you only see Sun one day of the month…how will you care for twins on your own?"

Katsu shrugged, "I have built us a home by the tree she resides in, she is always near and I guard it well, father has leant me his soldiers to guard her while I sought you. I will manage to care for them, one day with Sun…with my wife, it's worth the wait and our children will feel the same."

I looked at Takara again then back at Katsu, "I want you to take Takara" I divulged, "she will assist you, in the meantime...I want you to give her the best of everything…I want all of you to contribute in this…I will return for her when I have my empire."

They all looked so shocked, especially Jaken. Takara's eyes brimmed with tears, they spilt over and turned to ice, "Lord Katashi!" she cried and flew at me, her arms around my waist. "I'm sorry! I'll be good! I won't disobey you again, when you tell me to stay put I will…just let me travel with you! Lord Katashi…I want to be with you forever!"

I restrained myself from enveloping her, I wanted to kneel down and tell her that this would not be the last time we'd meet, that this was the only way of keeping her safe, that fire and ice…never truly belonged together.

Kenta came and took her from me, as my expression instructed him to. Takara struggled against him, demanding he let her go, she gripped his arms and began turning them blue. He let out a cry of pain and released her.

I couldn't let her come any closer, so I turned myself to flames, she ran to me still. "Takara you'll be burned alive! Don't touch him!" Katsu warned. He moved the ground beneath her to try and pull her back, but with skill and grace that I didn't know she had, she leapt to me and into my flaming arms.

But to my surprise she did not cry or blister…she used her ice to simmer down the fire until it was no more than a hiss and silver smoke. No one, other than her was able to withstand my fire, yet she came and put it out.

Jaws were ajar as the smoke we gave off cleared, "My Lord" she whimpered, her small and slender arms around my neck, "My Lord….don't let me go, let me stay with you! Please….I'll be good I promise."

I did what I promised I wouldn't I put my arms around her, "Listen to me Takara, you have to go with Lord Katsu…it is only for now, I will return to you, by then you'll probably be a woman…but you can't be a child with me, it's too dangerous…you need to be a child."

I then placed her down and she dried her eyes, "I'll try to grow up as quickly as possible, that way…I won't have to wait so long for you."

I shook my head and briefly stroked her hair as I knelt down to her, "no…you must take your time and enjoy growing up, promise me you'll obey that."

All she could do was nod and returned to Katsu's side, "we'll all take care of her," he assured, "all of us, she'll be waiting for you just as we all have and will continue to do….but please, seek Yoshi…assure him that he is still the brother you love."

I forced myself to sneer at this, "just ensure she is safe." I told them.

Kenta nodded and knelt down to Takara, "my daughter Summer has heard a lot about you, she want to meet you, she and my wife Yuna are visting Lady Rin and Lord Sesshomaru, we'll all go visit them together, then in two days' time you get to meet Lady Sun, she too has wanted to see you for a very long time."

Takara smiled and nodded, "I would like that." They then both took her away as I commanded.

"You're really sending her away?" Jaken asked in disbelief, "but…but you…."

"Enough Jaken, we're going to someone who will make this fang into a blade."

With that we set off, there was only one person I had in mind, he was a month away.

* * *

He still lives in a waste land, still he forged blades of the most exquisite kind, he made my father's and uncle's blades, he would make mine. Totosai, his bulging eyes greeted me as he looked up from his forging.

"Lord Katashi" he greeted, "You are the very reverberation of your father, I almost mistook you for him."

I threw down the fang at his feet, "make me a sword with that" I ordered.

He picked up the fang and examine it, "I'm not sure…this blade you wish for will be deadly, an accidental cut would be fatal, the poison would spread and it would be a slow painful death for its victims. Say someone cuts themselves by accident; there is no cure for this poison, is it a risk you want to take?"

I glared at him, "I am not so careless."

"I'm not saying you would be" he responded, when he saw that I was most insistent on this he gave a sigh, "very well, Katashi, return in three days and your blade will be done."

I gave a nod, how would I spend these three days? I thought of visiting Takara, it has been a month since I last saw her; I wanted to know how she was settling in okay, but I would need to give her more time.

I felt a strong demonic presence, there was only one person it could be, "hello father" I greeted and turned to face him.

It had been three years since we last saw each other and he handed me Tensaiga. "I see you are to acquire a new blade." He said.

I shrugged, "that is correct, after all…the sword you gave me will get me nowhere, I hear you have acquired another child to favour over me."

Father shook his head, "you speak like a spoilt child, Yoshi was given Bakusaiga because he did something I had always trained him to do, he disarmed me…he is now a human with a demon's strength and prowl, thus I deemed him worthy of Bakusaiga. But while we're on the subject, I have come to discuss a vision your ward had."

I halted and turned to him, "Takara has gained back her foresight? How long since we parted has she been having them?" I demanded.

"This is the first," he answered, "she said she saw Yoshi…tearfully handing you Bakusaiga"

I cocked one eyebrow, "Really? He was handing it to me?"

My father glared, "Yes…I want to know what you plan on doing to accomplish this? Are you planning on using this new sword you're forging upon your brother? Just for a sword?"

I was almost outraged that he would suggest I would hurt Yoshi, but once my sword was done I would go see him and see if really was willing to give the blade I believed was truly mine. I also want to see if his strength truly matched a demon's.

"Answer me!" father growled, "You have broken your mother's heart once when with the last words you said to her. _You_ will never be allowed back if you harm Yoshi and your mother has already said that Takara will remain under our protection and our permanent care…if you take Yoshi from us, you will never see Takara again!"

_How dare he_! Takara was my responsibility, how dare he threaten to keep from me that which was mine! "Worry not father…your precious Yoshi will not die by my hand, heaven forbid you lose your favourite son."

Sesshomaru smirked at me, I was not expecting such a reaction, "I see" he began, "you truly believe I favour Yoshi…I now understand my own father's plight, I understand him and myself better than ever! I didn't give you the sword because you are my least favourite, I gave it to you because I see more of myself in you than any of my children. Katashi…do what you must, but you will not harm your brother…speak with him, then come back for Takara, she wants to see you, she is staying with Kasumi at this moment."

"I know when it will time for me to collect my ward…I am doing this for her! It was the same thing you did for mother when she was young!" I argued back.

"That is true, I only meant you visit…I still visited your mother till she came of age, you should do the same. Cutting yourself out of her life completely won't do either of you any good." He responded with a certain coolness to his tone.

"I must be on my way now…." I walked on but paused for a moment "tell Takara…not to be afraid of these visions she's having, tell her that one day….all would be clear to her…tell her I said that, she'll stop panicking."

"I never mentioned her panicking" Sesshomaru said smugly.

"I just knew she would be!" I snapped back, "we travelled together for years remember, just make sure you tell her that….tell her whatever else you need to, something ridiculous….something like….I don't know….that I miss her and think of her often, tell her that and she'll stop crying."

I didn't need to look at him to know he was smirking "Are you saying you don't miss her and think of her?" he asked knowingly, I answered him with nothing but silence, he then added, "I will relay the message…rather I shall have your mother do it…goodbye for now my son….you will make me proud, I'm sure."

With that we parted ways, three years since we spoke….three years, my foolish human half craved to return to them….I will make him proud, that is why I did this…I wanted to make them all proud, but I could not outdo Yoshi.

I had to see him…I had to see Yoshi, he was the big brother I once idolised almost as must as I idolised my father. I wanted to show him that I too was worthy of his sword and hopefully Takara's vision would come to pass and he would give me Bakusaiga!

I would wait for my own sword first…I had a name ready…it would be my Mamushi blade.

* * *

"Stand aside!" I roared, I walked in with my fire oozing from my skin, "I am here to see my brother." The soldiers who were guarding his castle were trying to attack me all at once.

_Fools! They stand no chance against me_! I threw my flames upon them and many of them began to flee from me. The sound of horse hooves came towards the gate; it was Yoshi, dressed in armour and upon horse back.

"Stop! That is my brother" he ordered, the soldiers backed away. "Katashi….you came."

I continued walking on, "give me Bakusaiga and I will leave you in peace."

Yoshi frowned, before he could answer, voices came. "Uncle? Uncle!" I was then ambushed by the my niece and nephews. Arata was now twelve, he looked just like his father. Aya who was more similar in appearance to that of her grandmother, Sango, was now ten. Then there was Ayumu, he was four last time I saw him, he was now seven. They crowded around me, calling for my attention.

Airi, my brother's wife approached with the child I had not seen, their two year old daughter Ayano, who stared at me with such curiosity. "Katashi…if you are going to be civil….you are welcome in our home to discuss this" Airi spoke then handed Ayano to her oldest son Arata and told them that they were to all go somewhere and play while their father and I discussed important matters.

Yoshi brought me into armoury, this was where he would discuss military plans with his soldiers. Yoshi laid Bakusaiga on the table and glared at me.

"This is what you came for, isn't it?" he began, anger in his tone, "this is why you came to my gates with so much destruction behind you? How far are you willing to go to take this from me brother? Are my wife and children safe?"

"Give me Bakusaiga and such ridiculous concerns will be of no trouble to you" I answered plainly.

Yoshi leaned in, "And if I refuse?"

I too leaned in, I couldn't back down now…despite how much I wanted to, I had to persist, "then I shall take it by force."

With those words a fight broke out, our blades clashed…I could not cut him…I's poison him if I did so and there was no cure for the venom. I kicked him in the chest, he flew across the room. "If you are the human with the demon's strength, worthy master of Bakusaiga then prove it to me now!"

He got back up and charged at me, another fight ensued, he kicked my hand…my Mamushi blade was shot across the room.

Who should come walking in at that moment…but Arata, my eldest nephew, seeing the fight scene he glared at us. He wanted to stop this and so he went to take my blade… "Arata!" I yelled in a panic, "Don't touch the blade! Its poisoness!"

Hearing this Yoshi went into a panic…it was too late, Arata cut his hand and fell to the ground. He was rasping with pain and crying out for help.

Yoshi ran to him and held his son in his arms, "No! Arata stay with me! Don't die….you can't!" he sobbed.

Grief was spreading through my viens faster than the poison that spread through my nephew's. what stabbed deeply into me…was the look of hate my brother gave me. "You want Bakusaiga! You want it this much!" he seethed; tears streamed his face, "take it! Take it!" he threw the sword at my feet "My son means more to me than that thing! It's not worth his life! Nothing is worth more to me…than his…and all my children's lives!"

Nothing meant more to me either, Arata…he called me uncle, his eyes lit up each time he saw me, now his eyes were fading to black. Yoshi was not done, he was still sobbing, "this will destroy all of us…my wife, my other children…mother…father…me…" he focused on Arata who was struggling to breathe, "you need to stay with me son, you promised Ayano a piggy back, you were going to teach Aya to draw, you and Ayumu were not done building that tree house! You have so much living to do…you can't die" with those last words, Arata….died.

A great cry resonated from Yoshi, "you were right!" he snarled, "I am not worthy of this sword, I couldn't use it to protect my son, I should have given it to you at the gates, so take it….just take it!"

Guilt, cold, gut wrenching shame….suddenly I noticed something in the corner of my eye, something glowing and shaking…Tensaiga….that was right…there was still a chance.

"I never meant for this" I said with full sincerity, "place him down and I shall right this wrong"

Yoshi gently placed Arata down and I drew Tensaiga, the little demons from the underworld appeared to claim my nephew, with one swipe I vanquished them.

Arata's eyes fluttered, both his father and I were overcome with such relief that we collapsed to our knees before him. "Father…." He uttered, "Uncle"

"You're alright now Arata" I assured.

He nodded "I am….but I'm very, sleepy" with that he yawned and fell asleep in Yoshi's arms. He carried his son to a nearby sleeping matt and covered him.

There was a long, intense silence, "I'm sorry" I breathed, "Tensaiga did teach me something….it taught me what was truly important…I have obsessed over getting my empire, getting Bakusaiga….but it is not a sword that will help me succeed…it's you…it my family, I need you all more than this blade". I took up Bakusaiga and placed it in Yoshi's hand. "You are the worthy carrier….not me…I'm not even worthy of being your brother, or uncle to your children."

Yoshi surprised me by suddenly embracing me, "it's okay….little brother, you have come to your senses…you gave me back my child….I forgive you….do you hear me? I forgive you."

I had was glad Yoshi was my brother…I was wrong.

I will rule the south-west lands, but first I would improve my swordsmanship and control, I would better understand Tensaiga . First before all of that, I would return to each member of my family and ask for forgiveness.

"Stay the night" Yoshi spoke, "Join us in a family meal…tomorrow, you and I will travel to the western lands, you need to see our parents and you need to see your ward."

Yes, but after…I would return to my mission. I would have to leave them again but this time we would part on better terms and I would make them all proud.

**Heya age fourteen next, Takara will make more of an appearance**


	3. Age Fourteen

**Age fourteen**

**Letting go**

-Flashback-

_I knelt before my father's throne, "I want you to discard Mamushi from sight, once it held even the tiniest drop of my nephew's blood; I didn't want anything to do with it. Please father…"_

_My mother looked teary eyed at me, I could guess she was bitterly ashamed of what had occurred, sick to the stomach at the new of her eldest grandson's brief death. My father could feel her rage bubbling inside due to their bond, he gave her a certain look and concentrated on his own inner calm and then I noticed he began to simmer down and look more kindly upon me. Upon her lap sat my newest sibling, Kontone. Her eyes were like mine…gold, a rich and imperial gold. What set her apart from the rest of us was her black hair…my biological siblings all had silver hair. She was only a year old and already her hair was almost down to her little feet._

_Father stood from his throne and stepped down to me, I raised the Mamushi for him to take from me. Instead he knelt down to me, "Listen to me" he began, "Katashi….you cannot run from your past, you cannot simply discard of certain mistakes. The fatal errors we make…though we cannot let them hold us back we must still keep them…in order to push us forward. Let that sword be a reminder of the demon you were and the demon you became after the horrid ordeal." He then moved away and returned to his placed beside my mother who was watching the scene with more understanding._

"_What am I to do?" I asked them, I then looked to my father directly, "Father….what did you do? When will I be ready to conquer in the south-west? It has been three years since I began this quest…the empire is faltering under the neglectful leadership of Shigeo, the hog King….how much longer can I wait…knowing that I destined to rule those land?"_

_My parents sighed and shook their heads; they clearly saw me for a moment as the impatient hot-headed little boy, which did irk me slightly._

"_Katashi…your father began his journey long before he met me….it took him hundreds of years just to cross the first barrier he was faced with." Rin told me, her voice was smooth and cool, she shifted Kotone on her lap, and the little thing gargled happily. _

_Sesshomaru cleared his throat, "in order to become a worthy ruler I had to learn to be a better being, things I was taught to do by my future wife, who came to me a child and a sword I once despised. Three years have passed? I'd say that means you have at least two hundred and ninety-seven to go." Both of them smirked at the last part, they were such….a couple._

"_Am I forgiven?" I asked, "will you all continue to care for Takara….while I travel on…I have to see more things and become a better warrior, I have to slay demons an face foes…then I will return for her, I will collect her from whichever of you have her in your custody."_

_My parents exchanged looks, "How long do you intend to stay away from her?" my mother asked, "your father visited me on the same day of each month till I was old enough to leave with him. You have only been away from Takara a little over a month and she asks for you constantly….this will break her sweet young heart."_

_I sighed, "Mother….father may be the only one to understand this…but I do this for her own good, I'll return in three years." _

_Rin handed Kotone over to Sesshomaru, the one year old chuckled and snuggled in close, she snuggle in close to our father's chest and suckled upon the ends of his silver hair and entwined it around her little fingers. My mother then moved down the steps and embraced me. "I knew you would come back some day…three more years, she'll be with a member of this family, safe and happy…but don't be gone any longer than that."_

_Three years, Takara would see me again._

-End of flashback-

Three years, it was a promise I was keeping, I had received word that Takara was staying with my brother Katsu.

"Are we going to see Takara, my Lord?" Jaken inquired.

Of course you fool! I didn't reply, we were upon Ah-Un and eventually we approached Katsu's home. The large mansion he had built by Sun' tree was decorated with leaves and flowers of every kind imaginable; he had somehow combined his love for his wife, his home and the earth into brick and cement. He laid his hand upon the bark of the tree and closed his eyes, the way he had done when he first cast her in there in order to save her life.

He did not turn to face me as we landed, however he knew I was there. "I feel her in there" he spoke, "I feel her and her growing anticipation...not long and we'll be reunited."

Jaken shifted uncomfortably, "He's so sappy and openhearted, just like his mother" he commented.

I rolled my eyes, _still no one you'd want to fight with_. "Where I Takara?" I inquired, at that moment she wandered out with a three year old Haru balanced on her hip and his twin brother Daiki running alongside her. All three of them carried sunflowers in hand.

Takara….fourteen years old now and almost a woman, her little frame had curved in all the right and her hair had grown; it fell like a curtain of silk. She looked softer than a saintly dream….she was a cloud in spring, or a little pink petal upon the season's gentle breath. Takara's celestial gaze fell upon me and her dark lashes fluttered, "my Lord!" she breathed, she then saw Jaken and our two-headed dragon and smiled so pleasantly at the. "Master Jaken! Ah-Un, you both look so well!"

The two young boys blinked at me in confusion, "Takara….father, who is he and why does he look just like you father?" Haru asked pointing at me; he had our silver hair and his mother's jade eyes. His brother however had our eyes but his mother's yellow tresses.

Katsu smiled, he still had his hand against his wife's tree though now he also held his other son Daiki. "That my sons, is your uncle Katashi….we have all told you much about him, Lady Takara especially." He informed them. My brother then grinned at me, "you see Katashi…you are now an uncle of nine! Soon to be ten once Yuna has her third, you need to catch up…you haven't given me any."

Takara blushed and place Haru down, she clearly wanted to change the subject "Um…the boys and I were placing flowers around their mother's tree, they are called Sunflowers…and their yellow like her hair….the tenth day of the month will be here soon and Lady Sun really appreciated seeing them upon her arrival." Takara explained as she and the young boys laid down the flowers.

"Mama, we're going to see Mama again!" Daiki cheered and his brother joined in with him, Katsu and Takara smiled down at them.

"And she is very excited to see her boys again" Katsu assured them, but by the smile on his face it was clear just how much he had missed Lady Sun and how thrilled he was that the night of his weakness was drawing closer. That was the bargain they made after all, he would guard her tree for the rest of his immortal life and in return she would return the favour by protecting him on his only night of weakness, when he became a complete human. She was a skilled demoness and quick with a bow and arrow.

Anyway, I had thing I needed to discuss with Takara, "Jaken, you and Ah-Un are to wait here with my brother" I then looked to Takara and outstretched my hand for her to take, she seemed so reluctant, a huge contrast to the little eleven year old that raced through fire to be in my arms. "You seem reluctant." I commented.

She took my hand and we travelled into the forest together, she seemed so uneasy, and so I asked, "Why is it you seem so displeased in my presence? I was told you had longed to see your Lord."

Takara halted and looked away, "Because…I have had a vision of this moment…I have seen this scenario play out many times in different ways and none of them turn out as I wish them to." She explained.

I chided at her "what do you mean? What scenario have you seen?"

She walked closer to me, "The one where I ask you questions I have dared not ask for a long time now, I have asked you in all kinds of ways….each of way you have disliked and in the end…I'm always in tears."

Why was my stomach tightening, why was I suddenly nervous? "Then do not ask" I countered and turned my back on her.

I felt a gentle hand that boldly reached out and placed itself upon my shoulder. "My Lord…I have to ask, it has been on my mind for so long now…what am I?" she asked, "Am I a demon like you? I know I'm not human and who are those people in the sky? Why do they call me mother when they are so much older than me? Why do the stars at night whisper my name? How can I create ice? How is it I can see into the many possible futures? Where did I come from…why don't I have a family like you?"

Her questions were all coming at me, I had told my kin to ensure that she did not converse with those meddling angels. "Takara….you will know all this yourself when you come of age" I assured her.

Her pretty face creased into a scowl, "My lord I beg you…I have followed your every word and instruction as though it had passed the lips of a god! I have always felt older than I appear; I have felt like an adult who has been treated and past around like a child! What is it you are protecting me from? Is it even me you're protecting or are you guarding yourself? I am fourteen and in another year I'll be fit for marriage…what do you intend to do with me then? Will you marry me off? Why do you even bother with me? Who am to you…who am I to your family…Just who am I!"

So many questions, so many things she had to know, I could tell she thought herself mad. Carefully I took her by the shoulders. "You are something that is far from either demon or human….soon enough you will know what this means…for now you must trust your lord."

"I trust you more than I trust myself!" she argued, her voice was rising, "that is why I ask you these things because you have never lied to me….you openly admit that you keep something from me! I am more powerful than you think, I have gained more magic since you've been gone, I can do more than see into the future and create ice. I can vanish without a trace, into a silver mist and go anywhere I please! I could have run away to find you at any time, but I stayed put because you ordered it of me. I could be gone in a moment, you would never find me…but I have stayed where I was told to, I have waited and waited for you….all I ask is that you answer my questions so that I can know who I am and what I mean to you! Isn't that the least I deserve?"

I was getting angry, why couldn't Takara understand that I did this to protect both of us, but most of all her heart. She had fallen for me once…I dare say she was falling all over again, it was already causing her pain. How could I tell her that all she sacrificed to be with me was all in vain, that she was still just a child to me and I had no intention of making her my wife? If I told her that…she really would disappear and I never would see her again, I couldn't understand why that alarmed me so much. Did my father have such troubles with my mother? Did he feel so torn when he noticed she was falling for him at such a young age?

"Takara!" I snapped, "obey me…that is the only way I can keep you safe, you do not need to seek answers that will come when you are of age…just be patient!"

"I don't want to be patient!" she yelled, "Please…my Lord I beg you! Don't you know how hard this has been for me? It's like I'm about to explode! I have visions of you constantly, I know where you are most of the time and what you're doing…I see you dive into danger and I just stay put….because that's what you told me to do! I feel you in every corner of every room; your warmth is in the every atmosphere. Your eyes burn in every candle flame I see….I hear your voice even in the faintest trace sounds….my Lord, I love y-"

"-Stop!" I quickly yelled and grabbed her wrist, my hands was a flame that was put out by her ice. I would not let her finish that sentence, it was dangerous territory that she was about to cross.

Her eyes were wide and tears fell like snowflakes, "Who is Suki?" she asked.

My heart leapt in my chest…Suki, the one woman I came close to loving, the she-demon I thought I would marry, he left me for another demon….she was now a wife of six years and a mother to one child. "She is a former betrothal of mine" I answered honestly, "She is the reason I cannot love…not romantically."

Takara snatched her hand back, "because you never let go….your heart clings to the hope and memory of what you _could_ of have had with her" she wiped away the frost that was brimming around her eyes. "Is that it….is that it? Have you paved me a broken road to walk down? Is that to be my fate? I am to be your little psychic…I am to give you advantages in battle, predict the outcomes of your enemies…be your faithful and pathetic servant while you pine for her the rest of your long life?"

_Takara…I am not pining for anyone! Why do you speak to me like this_? She had never been so defiant…what have the years done to her. she was on the brink of physical womanhood when her mind had been there all along, finally her body was catching up with her emotions. However, I could not lie and pretend that those were my exact intentions, but when she laid them all out before me…it made me feel as though I had deceived her and been cruel. But still, despite the shame in the pit of my stomach, I had to know what part Suki was to play in my future. "How do you know Suki?" I demanded "what have you seen."

Takara looked away from me, "she will once again appear in your life….she will come to you a broken and troubled demoness…I see you holding her tenderly and whispering her name."

_Suki…what has happened to you_? "Is that all?" I asked.

She glared up at me, "Isn't that enough my Lord?"

"When will I see her?"

"Soon"

A long silence drifted in, staring at each other intensely, "It's true then…" she breathed, her tears were streams of ice, frozen to her cheeks. "That is all I am to you…your ever-seeing servant, your tool" she removed her frozen tears and composed herself, "forgive me my Lord…you were right, I should not have asked…I will remember my place from now on." She then walked on. "You came to ask my advice…have I foreseen you anywhere else that will lead you to your empire…the answer is no, but the path to your destiny currently leads you North."

"Am I to travel to Morio's Kingdom?" I asked.

She shook her head, "no my Lord, but North is where you must go….I only ask that in return for this information, you take me with you."

"Very well…but tell what awaits us North"

She smiled playfully, "Lord Katashi…you don't need to seek all these answers from me, they will come to you soon enough, just be patient."

_I am not amused_, "let's retrieve Jaken and Ah-Un."

She shook her head again, "I will not need to ride upon our two-headed dragon, I will travel as the mist" she then transformed into a silver mist, almost invisible…I believe if she really wanted to, she could make it so that she was completely invisible to me.

* * *

"What awaits us in this wood?" I inquired, we had taken to walking, Takara walked alongside us.

"I am your humble servant my Lord….I may not know who I am or remember anything of my past, but I have known from the moment when I awoke and saw your face that I was to assist you to your destiny, I saw you with-"she stopped for a moment and quickly looked up to the night sky, startled.

"What are you so jumpy about?" Jaken chided, "Finish your sentences to Lord Katashi!"

Taraka shook herself, "forgive me…the stars were calling me again, they were a little more sharp in tone tonight…never mind, let us continue."

Why was the heaven's torturing her, why were they so insistent? Couldn't they see the negative effect it was having on Takara? I wished they would just accept her decision and respect it.

As walked on Takara suddenly stopped, Jaken turned, his arm flying all around him "why you annoying girl! Just ignore the stars! Why have you stopped now?"

Takara took a seat upon a silver rock, "Master Jaken, we are to remain here…perhaps we could build a fire, while Lord Katashi walks on."

Jaken blinked and Ah-Un settled comfortably next to Takara. I did as she said and went on alone, _what is it she has in store for me? It's a good thing I trust her_.

I walked on and on…Takara had suddenly turned so cold, was element finally touching at her heart, she was speaking to me as though she really were nothing but a servant, but is what I wanted….was it not?

Behind me came the snap of a twig, I spun around, drawing Mamushi from its scabbard.

"Katashi?" she gasped, immediately I lowered my sword, it had been almost seven years since I saw that face, saw those red eyes…one now bruised. Suki…she was wounded.

She collapsed and I caught her just in time….she was in my arms, a broken and troubled demoness, "Suki" I uttered…Takara was right, what else was to occur between Suki and I.

"You…have to help me" she whimpered, "I need help" she then fell unconscious.

What does she need? There was a time I would have done anything from this woman….anything, just when I was on the cusp of loving her, she married another and had his child. I had not seen her since I told her that she meant nothing to me….I am generally an honest person…but I lied to her when I said I never even cared for her in the slightest.

She was my light taste of love, a little appetiser, but even that was too much for me and it left a bitter taste in my mouth and I promised I would never take another bite of the sweet fruit love supposedly offered.

I swept her up and carried her to the others, Jaken's jaw dropped, "Lady Suki? Takara is this why you brought us here? To rescue the wench who disrespected the great Lord Katashi?"

"Enough Jaken!" I growled and placed Suki down by the fire…._Suki, what happened to you_? Takara's rock was now covered in fern patterned frost. Something had matured in her and she was looking more like a Tenshi. Once again a mysterious snow fell from her and when stuck to her hair they turned to diamonds which she shook from her long mane.

I laid Suki by the fire….I could smell the blood, she may die soon from the woundm I could revive her then…but I did not like the way she suffered from it and I thought of killing her quickly so that her revival would be just as fast.

As though reading my mind Takara shook her head at me, "No need to be rash dear Lord" she told me and knelt down beside Suki, rubbing her palms together. "There will be no need for death and resurrection….we have no time." Takara hovered her hand over Suki's wound, a golden light glowed from her hands, soaking away all the blood and eventually sealed the wound itself.

Jaken gasped, "w-when did you learn to do that?" he asked, "Have you been keeping secrets from our lord!"

Though the response was directed at him, her eyes fell on me "No….I have never kept anything from my Lord, I have always been an open book….I had already mentioned that my powers had grown since we last met….I discovered I could heal at age twelve, when Summer, Lord Kenta's daughter scraped her knee while trying to retrieve her little brother's toy from a tree. I healed her and took away all pain she felt….now, Suki will awake in a few minutes, would you like time alone with her my lord?"

Once again she had me startled, Takara was becoming more and more like a woman in my eyes, the child I knew was dissolving away faster than sugar in hot water. My face remained still and all I did was nod in response.

She bowed slightly "Very well…Jaken, shall we take a stroll with Ah-Un?"

He frowned, "it sounds like you're asking me but I doubt I've actually any choice in the matter." I watched as she walked away, a silver light seemed to surround her. It was only a few hours ago that she came to me weeping like a child, had what occurred in the glade had such a drastic effect on her?

Before Takara vanished into the darkling wood, she looked at me from over her shoulder…there was something strange…and sensual about her, a vision of light amidst an ocean of darkness. "I have one well" she spoke to me, "I have played my part well."

Eventually Suki's eyes fluttered open, "Katashi…of all people I could have found in my time of need…it had to be you…it's good to see your face, after the horror I have run from…it's comforting to see you again." She sat up and was surprised at the absence of her wound, "How am I okay?"

"I travel with…with a healer, of a sort…she saved you" I responded.

"I must thank her" Suki uttered quietly, I could tell by the darkness in her eyes that something truly horrible had happened to her.

"What happened Suki? Where is your family?"

Fresh tears coursed and suddenly she rushed at me…weeping into my chest, "I know this is a horrid thing to ask…but I need your help…they took my husband and our daughter!"

"Who did? Who took them?" I demanded.

"The hog King Shigeo! They were after me…he wanted me to join his harem, my husband defended me and they took them! They said if I wanted to them alive, I would have to crawl my half dead body to his gates and beg Shigeo to take me…only then would he release them." Her eyes sparkled up at me , "I can't lose them…Katashi…they are my life!"

_Shigeo…at last I have the opportunity to meet you_ "Very well…I will do this, but only if you answer my question"

She nodded eagerly, "Yes…yes…I'll answer anything!"

"Why him and not me?"

This was the last question she expected, looking away she answered, "I thought you were incapable of loving someone romantically ….you…I mean...you showed a deeper interest in me than you did in any other female, that much was true….but never even the smallest amount of affection, you would not even hold my hand. You're fire powers out of control and at times I was frightened of you." She then moved up her sleeve to show a small scar. "Do you recall how I came to bare this? It was by accident…someone had angered you…you were alight with your element and when I moved to calm you…I too was burned…..do you remember that."

"Of course I do" I replied shortly, "you are saying that after that incident you were afraid of me?"

"You have to understand" she reasoned, "I wondered what would occur if I ever made you angry….would you blow up on me? Would I be cast in flames….I am so flammable and I cannot withstand your flame. My husband…he's so gentle and calm, he and I are a perfect fit…you and I was not."

She was right…she was absolutely right. I was not affectionate with her, I did not hold hands…the only person whose hand I held…was Takara's. It was when she was nine…she awoke from a nightmare; I held her hand the rest of the night while she slept. Takara was also the only one who did not burn from touch; she cooled the red warmth of my palms.

Suki is my past, one that has haunted and clung to me for years…after her I was convinced that it was a sign that I was not meant to have a wife. Suki is the past….Takara, she is my future, I see that now! She is close to womanhood; to remembering everything….she would understand her feelings for me so much better. This was a true moment of clarity, I would find Takara…storm Shigeo's kingdom, let him know who I am and that I am a threat to him. While I am at it, I would save Suki's family, for old times' sake.

"You have my help" I told her, she wept with relief at me feet, "come…time you met your healer, so that you can thank her"….

* * *

"Jaken! Where is Takara?" I demanded icily, Suki frowned and searched for the girl I had described.

Jaken shook with fear, "My Lord Katashi! It was strange…we came into the woods, she suddenly rushed to Ah-Un, hugging each head and telling him goodbye. When I asked why she was saying goodbye and if she was intending to go somewhere….she then looked at me with those strange eyes of hers. She told me that I was very special to her, that she would not forget me…she thanked me for making her smile all those many times when she was child." Jaken paused and held out to me a small flower, made entirely of ice. "She told me to give you this…she said you must crush it and scatter it in the breeze by moonlight."

I took the ice flower and walked on to a nearby cliff, they did not follow me, all three of them knew me well enough to know that I did not want their company.

What was this feeling? Was it really devastation? She was always there…Takara had always waited for me, was it so easy for her to walk away? Was this to be her way of punishing me for leaving her for so long…did she feel this way in my absence, if so…I was ashamed and I would do anything to reverse the clocks and I would have kept her with me. I thought I had done the right thing…I was wrong. Takara had just taught me a lesson…a lesson of letting go of what I was and embrace who I am now. She had just taught me that I there was a being out there who had the strength…the courage and the patience to stand by me…but was I wrong there also? For Takara…she too has left me, without explanation.

I gazed down at the little memento she had left…._crush it and scatter it in the breeze by moonlight_. The moon was out and the breeze was gentle. I did as instructed and the shards of ice sparkled into the night. Then suddenly they swirled and formed in to the most unexpected, but beautiful form.

It was Takara…not the real Takara, but almost a ghost like version of her, floating there above me…smiling down upon me. "My Lord" her voice echoed and resonated throughout the night, supernaturally. "_This is but another power of mine….I leave this message with y__ou. I have lead you to the woman who you once believed was your destiny, I feel I have played my part and now I must move on. You were right, I cannot seek answers from you…I must find them myself. I have serve you for as long as I can, but I need to find __out who I am….if I was ever really worthy of your presence_" the illusion of her was growing sad. "_I could not say goodbye in person…but I will always wonder…would you have let me leave or would you allow me to walk out of your life? Perhaps one day our pat__hs will cross and I will find this out. I realise now….I have been a burden to you, but for years you have tolerated me. People don't realise this….you yourself do not realise this my Lord…but you are __kind…that is why you have kept me and I was foolish eno__ugh to misunderstand that charity for genuine affection. I do this so that I no longer…encumbrance you and I no longer feel the pain of being such a bother. It is possible that you will never see me again…but I am so glad to have met you and maybe one day __I'll find out why I was so lucky to have woken to you. Goodbye my Lord….you will make a fine ruler_."

The vision vanished…Takara was gone! I threw my flame covered fists into the bark of a tree and then a rock, I opened my mouth and realised my dragon's breath. Takara…she was the one person I thought would never leave me! Yet it was my fault that she was gone, I drove her away just as I did Suki. Because I could not let myself be vulnerable with someone, grante I was more open with her, but there was still a barrier that blocked her from me.

I would aid Suki, get her husband back and then I'd find Takara….even if it took me all around the world three times over! My empire would have to wait…Takara; she comes first from now on!

_Takara, foolish girl…I'm going to find you and then I'm never letting you go_.

It was time to let go, it was time to allow myself to be vulnerable with a woman…to trust in one. Takara had to leave, this was another lesson life was teaching me…it wanted to see if I would follow her …truth is I would, even into hell where that Tenshi did not belong.

**Next is age sixteen**.


	4. Age Sixteen

**Age Eighteen**

**No place for me**

-Flashback-

_I could do it…with one swipe of Mamushi…the South-west would be mine…the Hog King was on his back, overweight and grotesque…I could do it….but my arm refused to obey. The room was cast in flames…my flames._

"_Why hold back, Son of Sesshomaru" Shigeo spoke, his voice choked by his own fat throat. "you say you want this kingdom for your own…why don't you take it now!" _

_Why? Why couldn't I? It was because….I didn't want it, not yet….I wanted one thing more than this empire, I wanted to find Takara. Ruling here…I didn't want any of this without her! When the day came for my true takeover, she would have to be at my side._

_Suki and her family had long since fled; they ran when my fire covered the place, as did the guards, it was Shigeo and I alone amongst the hell I had created._

_I pointed the tip my blade under his double chin, "you see my face…let it haunt you for one day I will return, and when I do…this empire will be mine. In the meantime…you will leave the Lady Suki and her family alone. Remember my face…remember my name….Lord Katashi, I am to be your doom!" with that I knocked him unconscious and turned on him and headed towards the threshold._

_Suddenly a gentle mist came and put the fire out…instantly I uttered one name, "Takara?"_

"_No brother, it is I….though she did send me to you" came a deep voice, it was Kenta the bringer of water and rain, and he had used the water on the air, to put out my fire. _

"_You've seen her?" I near gasped, "Where is she now?"_

_Kenta shrugged, "forgive me brother, I did not ask and she did not say…she came to me as Yuna and I were putting the children to sleep, she came a vision of white mist, the waters we live by momentarily was completely frozen over with thick, crystal ice. Yuna mentioned to me that she found Takara…was so…hauntingly beautiful, so much so that it almost frightened my dear wife. Her voice too was quite unusual, it carried so many pitches, it was a like harp, and lute…it echoed after every word. She told me I was to come to you, she told me you needed someone to put out the fire. I see she was correct" Kenta looked over my shoulder to see the unconscious Lord behind me "I have seen her cry in the past when she was a child, her tears always turned to ice and they froze upon her cheeks, the silver streams were there…I assumed the tow of you did not part on good terms."_

_I shook my head, "no…she left quite suddenly, but rest assure brother, it doesn't matter all that much, where ever she is I'm sure she's fine" not even I believed the nonsense that was coming out of my mouth._

_Kenta smirked and shook his head, "Katashi, you have always been such a good liar, to all but us…we have always seen right through you, does it bring comfort to know that leaving you was the hardest thing she has ever had to do." _

_I looked to him, "I see…she said that?"_

_Kenta shrugged, "she didn't have to, it was clear by her frozen tears."_

"_She cried…what a fool."_

_Kenta sighed, "honestly Katashi…you allowed your pride to keep you from experiencing the most wonderful thing on earth, love…so who is more the fool? I suspect you already realise this and secretly intend to correct this error. Admit it…aside from mother, Takara was the only person you opened your heart to, you even guard yourself from me…your own brother. You call her a fool for shedding her tears for you…but do you recall the first convocation you had together? The one when you spoke of crying?"_

_I did… "She told me that tears were precious gems forged from the soul and should only be spent upon those truly worthy of them." I informed._

_Kenta nodded, "Yes…and she has only ever shed tears…for you, now what does that tell you?"_

_Damn him! His powerful insight and wisdom was both his best and most annoying trait._

_Kenta turned and walked on "I must return to my wife and children now…but remember, I am forever at your beck and call brother, we all are."_

_So that was it, if I wanted to conquer…I needed Takara._

-End of flashback-

Two years had passed, two years Takara had evaded me. Every time I caught her scent and followed it to the source, she had already passed on. Her sight had told her I was coming and she fled. But why? I she truly wanted to be at my side, if leaving my services wounded her so much, then why continue to run from me? Was she that afraid of me, did she fear the sting of my rejection that much?

I also wondered on how strong her powers had become and if her memories had return, but surly if they had, she would have returned to me immediately.

I was in the Eastern Kingdom of Lord Sora and my sister, Kasumi. I was upon the battlements, I watched as Sora was giving my seven year old nephew, Shinobu, his flying lessons, It was rather fascinating to watch.

"Beautiful…aren't they" my sister sighed as she suddenly stood beside me. She was gazing up at her son and husband, "I love to watch them practice flying, sometimes, Sora carries me upon his back and I am able to join them."

I rolled my eyes, honestly, everyone in my family seem so sentimental when it comes to their mates an offspring. However, as sickeningly sweet as I found this…they did seem so happy and my human half envied this and wanted it for myself. "I have come to ask if you have heard any news of Takara's whereabouts." I had asked my family for help in this, all of them had played a part in the search for, claiming to feel as though she was a part of this family and there was not a thing in this world they would not do for she and I.

Kasumi shook her head, "no…I have called to her upon my friend, the wind, yet I never receive a reply….her words can reach me upon the snow, so I tend to call to her only when it snows, but as I said…she does not respond."

"Very well" I countered as I cleared my throat, "let me know if that changes."

She nodded, "of course Katashi, I intend to…have you asked Katsu or Kenta? Maybe try Yoshi again…she was so very fond of all of them. But you need to _look_ harder, you need to _try _harder! Try looking east-west maybe…." A long silence passed until she added, "You know brother….two years ago, before you came to collect her that last time….she confided in me…something quite significant."

I looked at her and awaited this information, my head spinning with wild possibilities, eventually Kasumi revealed to me what it was she. "She had two visions….one where you held Suki in a way that appeared intimate and the second….was of you and she…Takara a few years older…cradling your child whilst she sat upon your lap…you were in the gardens of your empire. As you know…her visions show her different paths, my guess is that after the heated argument the two of you had and the interest you had when she mentioned Suki…she led you down the path where she felt there was no place for her, she gave up her own happiness for you…so in other words, she did not leave to hurt you or because she was throwing a little tantrum, she left because she thought it would make you happy and she left to find another future for herself, one where she could cope to live without you."

This explained so much more and it only added to the shame I felt deep inside, did this mean I was taken down the path that did not lead to Takara ever again, were each of our paths ever to cross again? "I see" that was all I could say.

Kasumi frowned at me, "Katashi, I have this feeling that you thought everything would come to you so easily because of your skill, but you've learned that if you want something enough, you have to fight for it…does dear Takara come into that equation at all? Are you going to fight for her?"

Kasumi was angering me now, "how am I to fight for her when I don't even know where she is!"

"You're not looking hard enough!"

"I have searched for two years! How would you know?"

"Because she isn't far at all!" Kasumi's eyes turned wide and she covered her hand over her mouth.

I glared at her, "you know where she is!" I growled.

Kasumi looked away, "Yes"

"How long have you known?" I demanded, so utterly furious with her.

"She settled a month ago in a nearby village, well…more of a city, it was actually Shinobu who spotted her. She has become….something of a deity to those people…she lives in the most extravagant temple. I did not tell you because she made me swear not to….you have to understand that we spent years with her and I see her as a part of this family, I had to respect those wishes, that's why I have been telling you that you need to look _harder_! You need to get to her before it's too late"

"Too late for what?" I growled, _what was happening? Was she in danger_?

Kasumi looked away, "I haven't the heart to tell you….you need to go to her, I might as well tell you now…she is in the East-west kingdom, the human domain…go to her."

Immediately I raced off, I found Ah-Un, behind me I heard Jaken shriek "My Lord what about me?" he would have to wait there, I couldn't go back for him now.

_Too late? Too late for what? If anything has happened to her, I_….

* * *

It was a large city, mostly cast in pastel colours of pinks and blues, the sort of place Takara would love. As I wondered through they stopped and gasped at me. "Quick…we must get the goddess! Get the goddess!" one of them called to the other.

_The goddess? One guesses who that could be_.

Sure enough at the pinnacle of the white stone steps, leading to the grand temple, there stood Takara. She was dressed in the most imperial style, wrapped in the finest of silks of pale blue and white. Her hair was entwined with forget-me-nots and little white flowers in the shape of stars. She had changed a great deal; her body was that of a curvaceous woman, her skin was covered in the same icy fern pattern as the rock she had sat upon. She was sparkled like frost in a blue moon…truly enchanting.

"Lord Katashi" she uttered, that was all she could must.

Swiftly I shot up those steps, "surly you knew I was coming, did your foresight not tell you so?"

Takara glared at me, "Not this time my lord, this time they failed to give me warning."

I raised my eyebrow, "so you have been running from me?"

She looked away, "what is it you expected from me? I am not an object vacant of emotion, I may conjure ice but that doesn't mean I'm cold. I knew you would either rebuke me for leaving you without your permission or forced me to remain in your services. I had to find out who I am"

"And did you?" I asked.

She nodded, "After two years…I discovered that I am a Tenshi…one of the originals…_the gentle mother_ was my title. I know my history…not that I remember any of it myself; one thing no one could tell however, was why I left heaven. I could not ask you…I dared not seek you out or let you find me, so I came to my own conclusion…I wanted to live as one of the humans I watched, I wanted a human life…with a childhood, I wanted to grow into a woman and then….fall in love, get married have children…you must have found me, I'm guessing…is that it? Unless you know something I don't."

_You left heaven for me_! That is what I wanted to confess_, you did want such things…but you wanted them with me! Now stop this ridiculous behaviour and come away with me now_! Those were things I wanted to say…but they would not leave my heart and rise over the secret lump that was forming in my throat.

Even still… the thought of being vulnerable with her….with anyone, scared me and I was not a creature who was easily scarred, in fact most believed I was fearless. I wondered how my father overcame this, how did he manage to be completely himself with my mother?

I cleared my throat and maintained my cold expression, "you told Kasumi if a vision you had….you and I….with a child, is that in my future?"

I heard her breath hitch and a soft pink glow rest upon her cheeks and she looked away as she responded, "it could have been…" her voice beheld a slight tremor, "but I was a path ignored and you desired another route, I don't know why you have followed me all this time…for two years, when you have Suki awaiting you."

"She does not await me…she is with her husband" I informed, with wide eyes she looked at me.

"Really…i-is that so" she stuttered trying desperately to remain blasé, "even still…that doesn't answer my question…why have you been chasing after me for two years? What does this mean for us Lord Katashi? Who am I to you and why did you come for me?"

_Because….the vision…_. "What is in my future now?" I asked.

She glared at me "so…that's it….you want your seer back, after all…that was all I was ever good for! Well, my eyes are no longer your windows; I will live my life as one of these humans."

I scoffed at her "a fine job you're doing" I mocked, "most humble humans are not dressed as a princesses, put in a temple and worshiped like a goddess. Nor do they have visions of the future of conjure ice!" my voice was rising, despite the fact that internally I wanted to tell her that I did not mean my previous comment in the way it sounded, when I asked what future I had…..I meant to ask, what future_ we _had.

Takara glared at me, this was a girl who only ever spoke very softly to me and timidly shied away…obeying my every word. Now she stood a strong and independent woman who looked to me and spoke to me as though we were equals, I suppose we were now.

"Did I say that I wished to live a humble lifestyle? I would not mind doing so but that is not the way it worked out! As for my visions…soon they won't be an issue. Tomorrow night…I'll be rid of them!"

I glared at her, "how do you intend to do this?"

She suddenly became quite sheepish, "W-well….I"

"Speak up! Hurry up and tell me how you intend to be rid of your visions."

She gulped down her nerves, "I discovered…that once I…_give_ myself to a man….my sight vanishes, along with what is left of my innocence."

I near chocked, there was a heat rising and I was about ready to burn this place to the ground! "Who is this man? Who is he?" I demanded in a low growl.

"He is the Lord of this human empire…and my betrothed" she blurted angrily. "Tomorrow is my wedding day….and that night…is my wedding night. I won't be tortured with visions of you…of the many situations you could find yourself in…some where you lose your life, and I not knowing what has become of you until I envision you in some other deadly ordeal. Do you know with every woman you glance at…even just in passing, she becomes a possibility and I must see you and she live the life I once saw for myself! Well no more! I will have my own life and I will not be your object to hand off to anyone you please!"

I grabbed her by the arms, I wanted to tell her that most of those deadly ordeals were faced in my pursuit of her, I had risked my life many times…heading into places that many dared not go because I had just the slightest inkling that she might be there! I wanted to tell her that if this Lord wanted to marry and bed her then he would have to pry her from my cold dead claws! I wanted to say all that….but I didn't.

I could only muster this, "I sent you with my kin for your own safety…did you not say yourself you wanted a childhood? What one could you have with me? Facing all those demons and cut throats, at my side was no place for you."

The emotion was growing in her eyes, "you're right….there was no place for me with you….there still isn't. I was a child who cried for you almost every day you were gone, how many times did you visit? Not many at all….maybe once every couple of years. The childhood you gave me once you left me was drowned in tears! I cried so much that soon I was just numb…the absence of you, made life so cruel….it was like an open wound left to rot! Lord Katashi…that day I left…if you remember…I was about to tell you that I loved you, before I could…you told me to stop…because then…you be force to tell me that you did not feel the same…and you didn't want to risk losing the loyalty of losing your ever seeing eye dog!"

_What a brat_! Deep down, I knew this was not her fault entirely, she didn't understand all of this; she didn't understand what I was trying to all those years. She had probably been told over the two years that I, this half-bred demon, was trapping her and keeping her from what she truly wanted. Still…for the past two years I have searched for her, delving deep into danger…and all this time she had been finding a home for herself and getting engaged to a human.

"Unless…" she added softly, "I'm wrong….am I my Lord? Am I wrong…is there another reason you have come for me now?" her face was so hopeful, that innocence…I could not bear the thought of that Lord taking it…or rather I couldn't bear the thought of her giving it to him. Her very name meant "treasure" and that she was, a treasure…one that I had tried so desperately to hide away.

I could easily have told her the real reason for my coming to her, it was the perfect opportunity….however I had a thought, what if her life would better spent this way, with him…not me.

My silence was the only way I could answer and she seemed so sad at this, "You realise my Lord" she spoke…almost whimpered, "the unspoken word…or those answered with expression of the eyes…can be more painful than those spoke with a harsh tone. It cuts like a knife and I again…I am wounded, once again I am left paralysed with grief…praying for words you will never utter!"

I reached out my arm to her when I was hindered by another man's voice. "Takara!"

"Eita!" she gasped.

We turned and there was a man no older than twenty, his hair long and dark, his eyes honey coloured brown. He was the sort of man many human women would swoon before. This man I could only assume was her intended, he glared at me and then took Takara by the wrist and pulled into his unneeded protection.

"Takara, my dear are you alright?" Eita asked her, when nodded he again scowled at me, "who are you?"

"I'm her guardian…Takara was under my protection and care since she eight." I answered dryly.

This apparently angered him further, "what does that mean? Are you here to take her from me! Well I won't let you…you'll have to kill me first!"

"Don't tempt me boy!" I growled, I have heard the expression young ones these days…its true, it really is. "I have questions that you will answer." I then shot over to him and held him up by the throat, Takara screamed at me. "Do you love her?" I snarled.

His eyes looked as though they were about to fall out of his head, "w-what?" he choked.

"Do you love her?" I repeated, Takara gasped.

"Y-yes, I do." He answered.

"And you'll be a good husband to her? You'll watch over her…protect her…give your life for her if need be?"

I gripped tighter at his throat; his feet weren't even touching the ground "Yes! I will, I swear" he vowed and I released him, the young Lord Eita fell to the ground gasping and Takara rushed to his side, however her eyes did not move from me.

"Then I will let you live…but if you break this vow to me….if she is not kept safe….I will hunt you down and kill you!" I warned.

I was out the door when I heard Takara calling after me "My Lord! Katashi wait!" she raced after me, but when I faced her…she looked utterly speechless.

What more was there to say? I made certain this man, Eita, would take care of her…maybe I was being selfish. Keeping my emotions to myself, releasing her from….it was the most selfless thing I have ever done. _I can't be selfish with you Takara….I have always simply taken what I want and I __continue to do so in future…but not with you…not with you._

She was right….the unspoken word can cause more pain than the ones uttered. What did she want from me? What did she want me to do? I reached out and touched her shoulder, "you're right, your place is not with me…"

I heard her stifle a little cry, and I could feel her flame blue eyes burn me as I walked away, I had to ignore the elasticated pull that was pulling me pack, I had to keep going and not let myself be pulled back in.

* * *

"You….You IDIOT!" Kasumi screamed as she threw the plate, it flew sharply and I caught it with ease and placed it upon down where I placed the other two she had thrown at me. "Why would you say that? How can you allow her to marry that little squirt! You idtiot! Idiot! Idiot! You absolute idiot! What's going to happen when her memory returns and she realises her true reason for leaving heaven? Do you have any idea what this will do to her?" she threw another plate which I again caught. "Stop catching them!" she yelled "let them hit you and knock some sense into you!"

Sora and I were not taken aback by her reaction; both of us knew her so well, we knew that while most of the time she behaved like a refined Lady, she was still prone to fits of rage that often caused her to throw things.

"Kasumi" Sora called to her, "my dear you must calm down…take a look outside, your frustration is going to cause a hurricane."

Kasumi took notice of what her husband said took in a deep breath, almost instantly the winds outside calmed down. "Forgive me" she said.

"You are forgiven." I assured.

Her eyes looked sharply at me and her nose wrinkled in disgust, "not to you Katashi! I was speaking with my husband!" she hissed, her face became so much kinder when she turned to Sora, "yes, forgive me, I know Shinobu is still a little shaky since he accidentally flew into that hurricane, would you check on him while I calmly speak with my brother?"

He nodded, kissed her head and proceeded out the door. As soon as he left, another plate was thrown at my head, this time I did not catch it, I let it smash against my head.

"Idiot!" she growled through gritted teeth, I knew she didn't actually want to physically harm me "why didn't you catch it!"

I shrugged "to prove a point….you realise that didn't even hurt, all you have succeeded in doing is smashing one of your plates over matters that do not concern you."

"Why Katashi? Why didn't you fight for her? That's what she wanted…she didn't want you to approve, she wanted you to take her away!"

I sat down and sipped at my cup, "Kasumi…I am a son of the great Sesshomaru…I will not beg"

Kasumi let out a groan of aggravation and sat with me. "Oh my brother! Did I say you had to beg? There is a difference between begging for someone and fighting for them. Father was not too proud to fight for mother; in fact it is part of what has gained him so much respect and why he is so deeply admired like a god by all his subjects! Why are you really holding back? It's not because you're scared, is it?"

I did not answer and when I did not answer she finally understood, "Oh my!" she breathed in disbelief, "Katashi…I have always thought of you as fearless….but you are so in love with this girl….so in love that it scares you!"

I frowned at her, still I said nothing and she continued, "This is quite a similar situation to Suki…you told her you didn't care…but you openly showed how much you cared for Takara…making her intended promise to be good to her. Truth is Katashi…she is your true weakness…not only could be the making of you, but she could also be you downfall. Like I said…you love her so much it scares you….not that you're afraid of love….but losing it, you fear that if you had her it…it would hurt so much more to lose her! But my brother…don't you see love is not for the faint of heart, it takes a lot of courage to fall in love….something I know you have a lot of."

I raised my eyebrow, "Sounds very rehearsed….when did you come up with all that?" I was trying to sound dismissive; I didn't want her to know that she had hit the nail right on the head.

Kasumi smiled playfully, "it was actually Takara who told me such things...Sora and I had argued and I was in tears. Takara found me….I warned her that this was what love opened her love that she should expect to get hurt on occasion. She turned to me and said those words I told you, love is not for the faint of heart…and her heart is strong. Katashi…..if you let her go, I know you'll be miserable for the rest of your life."

_Maybe I would be…but I would gladly suffer a miserable existe__nce if it meant Takara would be happy_.

As if reading my mind, Kasumi scoffed at me, "You think this is truly what she wants? Did you ever think that you may be the thing that could make her happy?"

Again I would not make eye contact with her and I would not say anything. Kasumi was about to say something when Sora entered, holding Shinobu in his arms. My nephew's mauve eyes were half closed from drossiness.

Kasumi smiled and wandered over to them and stroked Shinobu's nose and kissed his forehead. "Why aren't you sleeping my little crow?" she cooed.

Sora smiled and answered for him, "He heard a hurricane and wanted his mother."

Kasumi giggled and took her son into her arms, "Oh my sweet boy! I'm sorry…mama just got a little carried away, I won't be causing anymore tonight, I promise. You should know me and papa…we'll never let anything happen to you." Watching her, I saw my mother…Kasumi had learnt how to be a mother from our mother and it showed with glowing results. My sister briefly turned to me and said "Katashi….I wish you could see what you're missing, what you are about to give up."

_Takara was my only chance at a family…but there was so much danger ahead of me, could I really bring her into all of that__? What am I to do? Deep down I know what she truly wants, even if she deserved better, even if it's not what's best for her…I knew there was only one person in the world who could love her__, only one who would give his everything to make her happy_….

* * *

Music rang from a great distance, the smell of orchids and other various flowers filled my nose. Burst through the doors of the temple, the guests squealed as I entered dramatically.

At the end of the aisle stood Takara, a radiant bride….more beautiful than anything I had ever seen in this world, however it was the wrong groom that stood beside her.

Eita unsheathed his sword, "what are you doing here?" He demanded, his soldiers came at me and I threw them aside with perfect ease.

More came and so I gave a warning, "touch me and I burn this place to the ground!" I growled.

"Why have you come here?" Eita repeated, but I paid no attention to him, I had tunnel vision and Takara was the light at the end of it.

I held out my hand, a flame covering it…I offered it to her in the same way I did when we first met, I gazed intensely at her_. Just take it! Take my hand and come away with me_! Her hand lay upon mine, my fire put out by her ice and I was again calmer.

"Takara….what are you doing?" Eita uttered.

"Forgive me…my Lord Eita, but you and I have no future…take the hand of a peasant and find her heart worth more than all the gold in your treasury, worth more than what I truly was to you." Was Takara's reply and she came away with me.

I had Ah-Un with me; I sat her up upon his back and flew us far into the mountain tops.

* * *

Her hair was blowing in the wind as she looked out into the mountains view, the sun was setting on what was meant to be her wedding day and I had no doubt that there were many questions running through her mind. _Why did I leave with him? Why did I go back on myself? What is this hold we have over each other?_

She felt me close behind her, my presence causing a shiver to run down my spine, "What do you want with me?" she asked, almost pleaded. "Why do you have such sway over me? Wha-"

She could not finish her sentence; I had turned her, took her face in my hands and kissed her. I had always had to control my lust…my desire for it made me lose control of my fire and my body would ignite. With Takara I did not need to fear this, I could let the gentle passion of my love for her take me over completely. Her ice…her cool touch, it did not burn, and she did not recoil but pressed herself closer.

With one kiss I told her everything I felt…Takara was now mine.

**Next age eighteen.**


	5. Age Eighteen

**Age Eighteen**

**Get you back**

_**Takara's POV**_

My Lord was my life. I had now placed myself in such danger in order to obtain his dream.

The hog king Shigeo had gone to such extremes, his empire and the demons who lived there in the city below was causing up roar. They were slaughtering human villages and towns nearby. The final straw came when he allowed those demons to attack Lord Yoshi's kingdom, resulting in the near death of both himself and his wife, Lady Airi. Another mistake he made was taking Aya, Yoshi's first born daughter, prisoner. Aya had turned seventeen and had grown into such a pretty young thing; Shigeo had taken a liking to her and decided she was for his harem.

Lord Yoshi was still healing from the wounds, in fact he had yet to wake and hear of the news. _It was my fault….I should have known, why did I not foresee it_?

Immediately after Aya was taken, Katashi was in a fit of rage, he said he wanted to go to his father…however I persuaded him otherwise. I told him that that his father would not always be there to come to the rescue and it is his empire that is in the balance also. This was something he and I would have to deal with.

Due to the precious victim Shigeo had taken away, it would have to be dealt with caution, we would have to retrieve Aya sneakily and safely…then we could launch a full attack. My Lord was often too hot headed and impulsive and this plan had to be cool and calculated, that was how I was of service.

I told him that he should find his other siblings; he must bring the elements together and then go together. I also reminded him that this was his night of weakness, he had no demonic power. This was the unfortunate part of being a half demon. I told him that by the time he gathered his siblings he would have regained his demonic strength. He was suspicious when I said that I would not go with him and remain behind. He was right to be suspicious; I of course had a plan. I left all the details within a crystallised messgage and then Master Jaken and I set off to put the plan in motion.

"Play your part well Jaken" I told him quietly as we approached the castle. We had taken a horse from Yoshi's stable.

"I really don't like this" Master Jaken fretted, "when Lord Katashi and Lord Sesshomaru discover my part in this they'll kill me, especially if it doesn't go the way you planned…how did you talk me into this?"

I conjured ice in my hand, "because….if you didn't I'd freeze you from the inside out?"

He frowned at me, "you used to be so timid" he muttered this, he thought I did not hear him and I allowed him to go on thinking that as I had no desire to waste my ice cold breath upon such a ridiculous argument.

I had dressed myself in my finest silk kimono, it was a gift from my Lord Katashi gave to me…I was to dress in the attire that befitted his future king, even under these circumstances I still blush at potent memory.

I had taken on this rescue mission to prove that I was worthy of a place by his side. I may be a Tenshi…my memory may not have returned and I was beginning to doubt that it would, even still I had to show him that I was the woman he could rule with. I had to show him that I was capable of leadership and defending him on his only day of weakness.

There were two ways this could go…the future was always uncertain…but if he was in an amiable mood and if I appealed to him, then I could easily succeed.

Jake and I made our way through the demon village and as we wandered through…a vision came to me. It was the same village…only cleaner, better built and there were humans. It was a village where both humans and demons coexisted in beautiful harmony which resulted in many half demon offspring. This was the wonderful future in store if my noble lord is successful and I would be glad to have a part in it.

Eventually we came upon the brass gates. The guards sneered at Jaken and me, till they observed me closer. They looked me up and down approvingly. "what is your business here imp?" one of the demanded brusquely.

Jaken cleared his throat, "I have a gift for Lord Shigeo, as a tribute to the great Hog King I offer him this woman."

I had my hands bound by rope for authenticity, Jaken tugged at the rope and I dramatically dropped to my knees, playing the part of a feeble damsel. I looked up at them with my eyes, eyes that often started most as they were absent of pupils. My peachy-cream hair glistened with touches of frost as did my skin.

One of the guards held me by my chin and scrutinised every inch of my face, "She a strange beauty" he spoke, "but Shigeo has many women in his harem, both human and demon…what makes this one so special?"

"She is a fallen Tenshi." Jaken answered and we both enjoyed their reaction, "Now stand aside and let me present her to the hog king."

The guard snatched the rope from him, "no need, I'll do it."

Jaken move to refuse but I hindered him with a single look. Poor master Jakan, if anything happened to me, Katashi would be so angered with him for assisting me. Even though the little toad demon was irritating and often rude to me as a child…he did mean so much to me.

I was lead into the castle, my head held high…so far everything was going according to my plan for the future I desired, however if one thing differed from the vision…one tiny thing…it could all fall apart, even something as meagre as a loose hair in the face could cause disruption.

They had asked the right questions, demanded the expected things and taken me in personally as I had hoped; I knew that if they allowed Jaken to take me…his life would have ended in that throne room.

* * *

Shigeo…he was a repulsive sight; the tips of his yellowing tusks were stained with blood. His great red fleshy gut hung unpleasantly as he sat squeezed into his narrow throne. From his lips that were covered with his previous meal, dribbled _sake_, I could smell the alcohol oozing from his body.

The thing that angered me more was seeing Aya, my Lord's niece, at his side, scantily dressed in colourful veils. She indeed had a woman's body, very curvaceous, however…here violet eyes still were that of a frightened and lost child. I have never met her other grandmother, Sango, but I was told that she was the spitting image of her...however her gentle nature was that of her grandmother Rin's. Aya was not the fighter, the demon slaying blood in her did not activate, she was a girl of peace. Still at seventeen, she was unwed and refused all proposals that were offered to her through her father, Lord Yoshi.

Aya recognised me, but I sent her my calming energy so that she did not react. Her shackled wrists were tugged at and she fell unwillingly into Shigeo's lap and he began stroking her hair as though she were his little pet. His meaty hand caressed from the back of her head, down her back and always stopping just before her shapely rear before repeating the cycle, it made me sick! Knowing how loved this girl was by every man in her family in both her father's and mother's side. They would be tearing at him like mad rabid wolves for this. Katashi…he would have set this place alight by now if he saw one of his beloved nieces treated so shamefully.

I had to keep my cool and act as though the girl he held meant nothing to me and I was pushed to my knees. I felt the hog king's lustful gaze explore every inch of me.

"What is your name….my little snowflake?" he rasped.

I did not shudder at his voice…I kept my disgust well hidden, "My Lord…I am a fallen Tenshi, a female disgraced…I was flung from my heavenly home…for the first time my skin has been blemished by dirt…I have nothing now…not even a name."

He was quiet for a moment after my reply, suddenly he threw Aya off his lap and I near struck him with my ice as I watched the dear little thing hit the ground.

Shigeo's heavy steps came closer to me and he roughly took hold of my chin… "I like that…you truly are just a thing now..." his grin made me want to spit in his face. "You are my thing….I shall name my new pet as I have named them all." He violently forced me to look upon Aya "you see her…the dark haired beauty there…I got her fresh today, a little human girl…a week past seventeen. I had snatched her as she cradled her father. Her little mother tried to get in the way…had to take her down also. I carried my little human away in a net…she is my little pet now. I had her stripped, washed and clothed. I took her so suddenly; I don't recall the name her mother called after her as I stole her away. She too is nameless; I called her number Fifteen…because she is the Fifteenth member of my Harem. You…you're Sixteen, since you both arrived here upon the same day…you can both come to me tonight."

Shigeo threw me to the ground and told his guard to have me and his "_Number Fifteen_" prepared for him.

We were dragged down into a cellar of some sort. I had heard the women of the harem lived a life of luxury. Shigeo however did not agree with this thought, he kept the other entire fourteen members of the harem behind bars. They were crowded…huddled together like animals shivering in their cages. I could not leave with just Aya and I…I would free all these females...both human, demon and mixed.

There was an empty sell, we were thrown in. I knew what to do next, I would freeze thses bars till I could break them as easily as a dry twig. The plans had changed…I'm no longer sure what will happen now that the number of my rescues has increased. However, no matter what, my main concern of Aya. Lord Katashi….his heart near broke when we were too late to save her, at least we saved Yoshi and his wife, but they needed their daughter.

The guards locked us away and when gone Aya immediately ran into my embrace, crying. "Takara!" she wept clinging to me tightly. "They'll be back…they'll take us and brand us with the mark of the hog king! Look at the others…they have the mark!"

I did as she had said and did notice that each of them had been branded with mark of Shigeo seared into their pale flesh, like cattle. I could not be burned…my ice would protect me, it was my future niece I feared for.

Aya held my shoulders and added "tonight…he will make us his! He will take us against our will! I can't allow this!"

"Neither can I" I responded, "and I won't allow it…I will ensure you come out of this unscathed….he shall leave no mark on you and he will not take from you!" I would not let him take her innocence or mine. I would give myself to my own Lord upon out wedding night as we had vowed to. We had not yet wedded because he would not be able to claim his right as husband, I would lose my sight and could not help his war. So we would wait…then marry.

I then noticed a certain look in her eyes "You…seem different" I told her, she averted her gaze. "You…you're a woman…a complete woman. You have already given yourself to someone…willingly….who is it Aya? Does any of our kin know?"

Aya shook her head, "No…you are the first to know."

"Who is he Aya? Who is the man you gave yourself to?"

She looked like she was about to choke, swallowing hard she uttered her confession "my husband."

I let out a small gasp, "Husband? How long have you been married and why would you keep this secret from us?"

It must not shock you to know that this family I had been invited into…we shared everything. We loved and protected each member of this family so fiercely; it was shocking to know one of us kept such secrets.

Just as she was about to answer the guard returned. He forced me against the wall, Aya was held back as she tried to help me. A metal coil was forced around my neck and felt something pock the back of my neck, a small sharp blade. They then did the same to Aya.

"You see these" he said tapping mine, my neck rattled inside it. "These contain a sharp needle-like blade that will activate at a word only Shigeo knows….no matter where you are, even if miles away…he utters it and it will pierce through your throat an you shall drop dead instantly. So if you try to escape…you disobey his commands, you talk back to him…if you even dare use your powers Tenshi…you'll drop dead!" he then paused and looked to Aya "I see you both have formed quite a bond already...if one of you breaks the rules…you both die…you should be careful not to make any more _friends_ here. By the way…only he or one of the guards can remove them without setting them off."

With that he left…a moment of panic surged through me….I had not foreseen this! What was I to do? Risk using my powers? What if Aya was killed because of it or any of the other women here? I suddenly realised that I was out of my depth and I had failed in helping my Lord…I had made things…horribly worse!

I kept myself calm, I would figure something out, Aya was panicking. I took her by the shoulders, "a vision will come…I just need time and some quiet…a vision will come and I shall see some other possible outcomes, just give me time."

Aya wiped her eyes "but Takara…time is something we don't have."

I sat her down, I needed to distract her so that I too could clear my head, the visions would come more quickly. "Tell me about this secret husband…how long have you known him? How long have you been married and why would you keep it hidden?"

Aya leaned against my shoulder. "He is…the most extraordinary man…well, he's not a man, he is male…Takara, my husband is a demon. That is why I have kept it clandestine; he is a demon and will live on long after I am dead of old age. I have known him for a year now and married him a month ago….I may carry his child."

This was getting too much…what will the rest of the family say? Lady Rin…she of all people would understand her granddaughters plight better than anyone. I suddenly craved her company; I wanted to hear what she would say to her. Then again…I should know…I was once known as the _Gentle Mother _of heaven. If only I could remember!

"What is your husband's name? Will he come for you?" I asked,

Aya opened her mouth to speak….

* * *

_**Katashi's POV**_

I was seething_! Dammit TAKARA! I'm going to save you then I'll kill you and…save you again_!

"Brother! Katashi calm down!" Kasumi shrieked.

Kenta used his water power to cool my fire, "We will retrieve her…both of them! Don't mistake that you are the only one who cares for them both!"

Katsu entered and we looked to him, "Out brother Yoshi is awake…he wants to see us all before we leave to retrieve our loved ones."

We all move swiftly in. there he was laying down, a cold sweat upon his brow, we all knelt around him, none of us knowing what to say right away.

As always, Katsu was the one to break the silence "Hey Yoshi…you're looking old now brother…what are you forty?"

This sparked just a bit of life in him "I'm thirty-seven!"

Despite that it was inappropriate we laughed quietly. Yoshi winced at the pain the laughing brought on. "Where is Airi? Is everyone alright?" he asked.

It immediately grew intense again, I could not tell him…nor could Katsu, it would have to be either Kenta or Kasumi. Kenta moistened a cloth and placed it upon his forehead. "Airi…was injured; she is fine but is sleeping it off. She awoke half an hour before you, she wanted to see you but you had not awoken yet, she fell back asleep."

Yoshi looked like he was ready to burst into tears, "I want to be at her side! I want you to take to her and lay me beside her so I'm there when she wakes!" He ordered.

Katsu patted his should "We will Yoshi…we will."

Yoshi calmed down, "My children? Are they alright?"

Kasumi took his hand; this was going to destroy him. Ever since his two sons left to travel he had been most protective over his two daughters. "Ayano is in her room, she is with all her cousins and Yuna is with all of them." Kasumi paused and gripped tighter to his hand, "Aya….she was taken prisoner."

Yoshi shot up and yelled with pain and we had to force him to lie back on his bed, "I have to get her! I have to get my daughter!" he growled.

I was the one to finally keep him down, "You are in no shape to go into battle! We will get Aya back…and Takara! No one messes with our family!"

"Should we go to our father for help?" Kenta inquired.

I shook my head, "No…we would risk getting our youngest sister into danger if we bring war to their doorstep. Kotone has only turned eight; I want her to live a little longer without the fear of war. Besides….it's time we lived up to being the Legacies of the great Lord Sesshomaru. We cannot run to father and mother forever…this is my empire…my bride…our niece…we will do this ourselves."

We gathered outside in the courtyard, clad in armour. Sora swooped down and embraced Kasumi…he would be of great assistance, the two of them then embrace their son goodbye. Yuna and her children were saying their goodbyes to Kenta. Katsu's sons and daughter handed him a lock of their mother's hair so that he could keep her close, they too then said their goodbyes.

Us…the four elemental children of Sesshomaru and Rin moved onward. So determined….if Shigeo had laid a hand on either of them I would maim the bastard!

Suddenly a presence came and we readied ourselves to face them. I felt the strong pull of my own element. Suddenly a dark figure emerged; his face was hidden by the blackness of his hood. I threw my fire at him but it was countered by thick green flames.

"Who are you?" Katsu demanded.

"Family" the stranger spoke, he then removed his hood. Long brown-auburn hair held in a ponytail swept out and he stared with two bright green orbs, as green as the fire he conjured. I knew this kind of demon…he was a fox demon.

"How are you a part of this family?" Kasumi scoffed as one hand clutched hold of her husband.

The fox demon came forward, "My name is Shippo…I am an old friend of your parents….and the husband of you niece Aya."

_What? Husband? _I glared at him "Liar!" I growled, we did not keep such secrets in this family! My niece was a sweet and innocent human girl, to young and tender for such a demon as he.

"I am not lying!" he boomed, "I am here because I want my wife returned to me and I will kill to have with me again."

After he said this I took more notice of the fact that his eyes were brimmed red…he meant every word he was saying. This was my niece's husband and he loved her with his whole soul. "come along then" I divulged.

He narrowed his eyes, "I didn't need your permission, she's my wife, I would have gone after he with or without you."

We continued on…I will get you back Takara, I will.

**Eighteen part 2 is coming up, I hope this is okay and easy to understand.**


	6. Age Eighteen Pt 2

**Age Eighteen Part 2**

**Anything**

Takara's POV

-Vision of the past-

_Aya was visiting her grandmother Sango and grandfather Miroku….it had been so long since she had seen them and she was missing them dearly. The old couple adored all their grandchildren and when Aya arrived they doted upon her, fetching her tea and little treats._

_One night she sat with them and marvelled upon the elderly couple as they gazed at each other like two love struck teenagers. Deep in her heart she had wished for that for herself. She had been witness to the most beautiful love stories ever told…her favourite being that of Rin and Sesshomaru's. She too wanted an epic tale of her own…she wanted to fight and be fought for. Even seeing Sango and Miroku filled her with a slight tinge of envy. Why was it that she could not find it? Even her uncle Katashi had opened his heart and let someone in. Her own mother broke her father's ugly curse. She was able to do this just by loving him, by getting him to accept himself. _

_She wanted that…she came from a long line of romance…what if she failed to continue that? After all…what had she really accomplished? She was not a demon slayer, she wasn't a priestess…she wasn't a fighter or healer…but then again, her mother was ordinary, wasn't she? Yet she lead and epic life._

_She read to her grandparents till she herself fell asleep leaning upon them by the fireside. Sango was combing through her hair and Miroku smiled down upon her._

"_Miroku…did you think we'd ever be here? Old together…in our home…looking down upon our grandchild?" Sango sighed wistfully as she leaned upon her husband's shoulder._

_The old monk kissed his wife's head, "I could only imagine this life with you my dear…no one else" he paused for a moment. "I had no future without you...I'm glad that after all we faced…we have found this happiness…there is only one person from our group I worry for. Shippo…he has been too focused on training for the past thirty-six years since…he has become quite fierce, so determined to be like each of us were. I forget that he is a full-fledged demon… that though he was often sweet and childlike…he needed our companionship, the love of humans to sustain this nature. He has isolated himself in his fierce pursuit of strength…so much so that he has almost forgotten who he was…I just want the old Shippo back."_

_Sango kissed his cheek, "I know…I miss him too, but in my heart I know that there is some very special and wonderful girl who can bring back to us…bring him back to the sweet thing he was. She's out there and he'll find her" she paused and looked down at Aya, "come one, let's get her into bed."_

…

_The day was hot…too hot for the fifty-one year old Sango to be out in. Aya readily accepted the task, she may have been a princess but she knew how to wash clothes. She found it quite therapeutic actually…she quite liked the atmosphere of the village, it was no castle…no…it was better._

_In the heat by the cool of the stream she began to sing a song the Lady Rin had taught her, "Your warmth lingers on the breeze from the mountains of high, your voice is humming through the trees…it hear it and sigh. Where are you love…when will we meet? When will we embrace…when will kiss those lips and behold that face? Wh-"_

"_Where did you hear that song?" a sharp and harsh voice demanded inturupting her song. Aya turned to see a man…no a demon, with long auburn hair and eyes glittering green. _

_For a moment she could not speak…there was a certain aura he gave off, a dominance…but she saw it as merely a veil, there was a glimmer there, a playfulness he had long discarded. She looked at his lips so stern and still and knew that they were once stretched with joy and wondered how long it had been since someone had made him smile. _

"_My grandmother…Lady Rin…taught it to me." She responded._

_The demon frowned "Rin? You are her granddaughter?"_

_Aya nodded, "Yes…I am…I am here visiting my grandparents on my mother's side. Miroku and Sango." She did not know why she was telling him all of this, despite his glower there was something about him she trusted. Aya could sense his true nature beneath the façade just trying to break free and she wanted so desperately to release it…again for reasons unknown to her._

"_Then you're a long way from home…princess." He said this with mocking tone._

_Aya scowled at him, "I am more than my title! Don't think that you know me because of my status and don't refer to me by it either! I have a name…its Aya, demon."_

"_I don't care to be called that…Aya."_

"_Then tell me your name and I will never call you demon again…tell me and show me your true self!" _

_Something sparked in him as she said that and for the first time in so long…his lips twitched and he had the urge to smile. "It's Shippo….I'm…well, I was an old friend of you grandparent's on both sides."_

_Aya nodded respectively, "Well…Shippo, it was a pleasure meeting you…sort of." _

_She turned to leave but was suddenly hindered, "Wait!" he called, she turned to listen, "do you like…magic tricks?"_

-End of vision-

Since when could I see into the past? Was this a new power I had developed and did this mean I could get a glimpse into my own past? That didn't matter right now, time was running out and I needed to think.

In the meantime, I had to keep Aya's mind focused on other things…not the possible danger she may face tonight in that Lord's chambers.

"Tell me Aya…why keep him secret? Truly...none of this mortality nonsense either…and do you really think you could be with child?"

Aya brought her knees to her chest, "He was once very close to each of my grandparents…he fought beside them in the greatest battle of his life. But he changed suddenly. When Rin was fourteen…he was cruel to her, he told her she was a fool for loving Sesshomaru…he told her it was not in the nature of a full-fledged demon to love anyone. He has regretted those words since…especially since we fell for each other and he is so ashamed of himself…that he lacks courage to face any of his former companions again and fears that they'll take me from him if they were to find out. We planned to runaway tonight. But I know if he were to speak with them again, they you would see that his old self is back. He is warm…funny and playful, he is a light that was almost consumed by darkness…he says I saved him…that my own light scattered the enclosing darkness and brought him back. As for the child…the symptoms are there, but I'm not completely sure."

"Stand-up" I ordered her; she was confused but did as I requested any way. I laid my hand upon her torso, closed my eyes and let some power take over. I saw a future…a half demon fox…with Shippo's green eyes but Aya's long dark hair...it was a son…but wait another child was revealed, a little girl with violet eyes and auburn hair. Twins…

"Well?" Aya spoke nervously, "am I"

"Congratulations…you're going to be a mother."

Aya held her hands over her stomach, a mixture of happiness and fear, before she could start her panic, I retook her shoulders. "For the safety of you and the child you carry…you must not let Shigeo know…okay…if he finds out it could put you and your child both at horrible risk."

A guard suddenly came to the bars of our cell. "Number Sixteen….he wants you first…he will take you one at a time…then together. He says it will prolong this whole thing."

I was roughly taken, Aya screamed and held to my hand…I wanted to stay and protect her. However, if she continued to resist like this then he would strike her. "Aya…it's okay" I assured, "let go."

She did as I asked and I was immediately dragged away.

Shigeo chambers were dark like a dungeon…a vision again came…this coul the chamber I shared with my lord…we laid asleep in the beg the hog king currently splayed in. the room would different, filled with light and comfort…a child ran in calling him and me mother and father, he jumped upon the bed demanding playfully that we awake.

The vision faded back to the unpleasant lard of hog that lay there instead. "Sixteen" he greeted, beside him was a hot poker cast in flames…he was going to mark me.

"Do you not wish to converse first my lord?" I asked casually.

Shigeo frowned in confusion, I was not shivering in fear of him…I was not a timid mess like the other women he kept prisoner. "Talk? Why would I wish for speech when action is more exciting?"

I forced a seductive smile and approached him; this also shocked him…I was approaching without command. "My Lord, do you not wish to know the woman who is about to give herself to you?"

"_Give_ herself?"

I nodded and hid my disgust well, I had to stall him…I felt Katashi drawing closer. "Yes my lord…there is no need to take me for I will give myself…have you ever been made love to? If you wish I will show you how" I sat beside him, "but first I would like to speak with you…I will never know another man, so I wish to know you…do you not wish the same? Would that not bring you happiness"

He snorted "wealth brings me happiness."

I chuckled charmingly, "Dear Lord…it is true…money does bring happiness, however…it is only brief, the happiness will fade when you have spent your last coin, after you are left empty."

He sat up straighter, "You're different from the other, Sixteen…there is no fear in your eyes."

I shook my head, "Everyone fears you…I think it's time that someone loved you."

"What is your name?" he asked after a long period of silence.

"I told you…I have only the one you have given, I am Sixteen."

He shook his head making his triple chin wobble, "No…you are now number One…you are to be my wife…my queen, queen Shae."

What? Never….but if it will bide us time, I'll play along. "My lord you honour me…but tell me, does your bride need this around her neck?" I asked pointing to the coil.

He caressed the metal, and with a press, it was gone…only he could remove it, by some enchantment it responded to his touch. I held his large hands, "so my groom-to-be….tell your bride, Shae, of your past."

* * *

Katashi's POV

There it was just before us, we needed a plan….this could not be a full on attack, that was my usual approach, but I simply thought, _what would Takara advise me to do_?

"The wind tells my it clear above" Kasumi spoke, she then looked to her husband, "Sora, will make certain, take a look upon the west wing…Shippo you too, check the east."

Both nodded, Sora took to the sky and Shippo transformed into a hawk, they were gone for a mere few minutes and when they returned they were unable to confirm this "soldiers have appeared on the battlements on the East." Shippo stated.

"Same on the west" Sora confirmed.

"I can take us bellow, I have heard rumour that he keeps his harem deep beneath the castle" Katsu spoke.

I nodded " Shippo and I will go with you…Sora, take Kasumi and Kenta up high and deal with those on the battlements. We shall meet in the middle…agreed?"

They nodded and we set off.

The tunnels were long and dark I set myself alight and lead the way, Katsu was eyeing up Shippo suspiciously. "I know who you are now" he growled.

Next thing I know Katsu had Shippo held up against the wall by his neck "wasn't it you who said it is not in the nature of a full-fledged demon to love? Weren't those the words you said to my mother? The grandmother of the woman you have made your wife? What are you true intentions with niece?"

I observed them, Katsu out of all of us was the more accepting one, for example he was the first to truly welcome Sora into the family after the whole ordeal.

"I was in a dark place…the power I was gaining was getting to me…your neice proved me wrong. I didn't know I could love…but now I know it is possible for me to, because I love Aya more than I thought it possible to." Was the fox demon's reply.

I could relate, there was a time I thought the same thing, Takara proved me otherwise. "Katsu…enough! We have no time for this."

Katsu dropped him, "fine…but listen, every child born into this family we love as though they were our own! Aya is like another daughter to me and if you hurt her I will tear your throat out!" with that he continued and he and I walked together.

He had the audacity to call me hot headed? Takara has truly calmed me, Katsu had two sons, no daughters so far…he was bound to protective. Then again I too had a parental instinct when it came to my nieces and nephews, I was not too keen on this demon for Aya, however Takara's calming energy told me to give him a chance.

"Your more calculated these days" Katsu mentioned as we walked on, "a year ago you would have fried the sneaky fox."

I sighed, "what would that achieve, we have the same goal as he…we want our niece back and I want Takara also, if he is willing to assist then I don't care!"

Katsu chuckled, "who'd have thought you'd become the reasonable one."

Suddenly a wind blew through the tunnel and with it carried a scent, Aya's scent. Shippo raced on ahead at a full speed; being a full blooded demon he had that gift.

We reached the end and above was a vent; he shot up at full pelt like a bullet from a gun.

"Okay…that was kind of awesome…I think he'll grow on me." Katsu spoke, I rolled my eyes and flung my brother up, "not cool Katashi!" he yelled down as I threw him up and quickly followed.

There were women both demon and human, they saw us and huddled in a corner. Shippo was frantic and began call out his wife's name. "Aya? Aya where are you?" he called.

"Shippo?" Aya spoke, relief filled me, it was good to hear her sweet little voice.

Shippo sprinted to the cage and tried to hold her through the bars, I saw my nieces arms reach through them and clutch at his clothes and held his face.

"Shippo!" I heard her weep, "I knew you'd come for me…I knew it!"

Through the bars he kissed her, "okay…Aya, I need you to stand back…I'm going to get you out of here." With that he gripped the bars; they set alight with green fire and the bar melted away.

Instantly Aya leapt into the fox demon's embrace, he nuzzled into her. Katsu and I flared when we saw the attire Shigeo had put her in, that was our innocent little niece, a girl we each loved like a daughter, dressed in the clothes of a harlot.

Shippo noticed this and placed his cloak around her, "are you alright? Did he hurt you….did he…touch you?"

Aya began to weep, "Not really…nothing serious….nothing I would have faced had you not come for me now."

She then noticed us and her violet eyes filled up with more tears, "my uncles!" she cheered and ran to us and tried hugging us both at the same time. My enemies would never guess I was the type that allowed himself to be hugged but it was good to hold her all in one piece. "It's so good to see you!" she added.

Katsu kissed her forehead, "we all came, us three…Kenta, Kasumi and Sora…we all came for you."

"How are my parents…are they okay" she asked.

Katsu laid a hand on her shoulder, "physically they are recovering well…however they miss you…we have to take you back to them."

She averted her gaze, seeing that Shippo was with us she guessed we knew everything, "are you angry with me uncles?" she asked timidly.

My brother and I exchanged looks; I was not the one who could speak so openly, I could not tell her how I only wished for her happiness and that so long as this demon did just that then I would support her. These were things I could not say, this is when we needed Kenta….we needed him to speak for us.

Katsu was the one to answer, "I'm not angry dear Aya" he answered, "just disappointed, this family does not keep secrets, the fact that you hid this from us and was going to run away without a word…shows that you still have a lot of growing up to do and that maybe you were still too young to get married."

I never expected this from him; Aya looked so hurt by this.

"Now hang on!" Shippo intervened, "I won't let you speak to my wife like that, I am also her family now…don't forget that."

He was a lot older than us…he was a lot more skilled due to experience, I could see his frustration at being treated like a child. But this was our niece…I would like to see how my father would have reacted…this fox demon would probably be dead by now and something tells me he knew that.

I noticed the coil around her neck "what is that?" I demanded. She lightly touched it with her hands and explained what they were and the danger they posed.

"We can't leave till they are removed!" Katsu spoke aloud, he always stated the obvious. "Aya, hold your chin up and don't move…okay" he instructed.

"Uncle Katsu, what are you going to do?" she wondered aloud.

A smirk formed on Katsu's face, "Iron, dear niece, is from the earth….little fragment exist in there" as he spoke the metal began to bend and then suddenly it broke from her neck completely.

Aya sighed in relief. "Thank you so much….thank you." She snuggled into Shippo.

I went over to our newest member, "listen _fox_…you will take her far from here…you will take her home…you are going to face her parents and be the man my niece deserves! If you don't do this I will hunt you to the ends of the earth and turn you to ash!"

Shippo did not so much as flinch, truth was…he had more power than me. I would not let him know that however. Surprisingly he did not argue, instead he told me nobly "I want nothing more than to be worthy of her, I will do as you ask.

For a moment I stared down at the coil that was around her neck. Then something struck me, "Takara? She has one on…where is she? I can't find her" I asked before the two could run to safety as I commanded.

Aya again averted her eyes, "Uncle Katashi…she is with Shigeo now and has been for a while, they were coming for me when he was done with her."

_Is that so? No…way…in…Hell_! I raced on I heard them calling after me, asking what we should do but I had tunnel vision and Takara was the light at the other end.

Guards that patrolled the halls, "You!" they growled and attacked me, I turned them to ash. Nothing was standing in my way.

I zipped up a long winding tower taking down all in my way; there was nothing that could stand in my way.

From just ahead I could hear her voice, "My lord please" I heard her plead, "we just wait a little longer I beg you….no please no!"

I'll kill him! I burst into the room as fire in human form. Shigeo startled in fear...he had Takara pinned and a hot poker in his hand, he intended to brand her and take her body. But when I entered he fled to the other side of the room.

"How dare you touch her!" I growled, "She…is…MINE!" I breathed out my fire from my mouth….every part of my skin was burning. "I told you I'd be back for you….time to die!"

Takara rushed at me and threw herself upon my fire covered body. "No Katashi…this is not the night…this is not the moment! Everything must go as I have seen it if we want the most prosperous future!"

I didn't want to listen…all I could see were his filthy hands all over her and it made me want to explode! "He has to die!" I insisted.

Her cold hands touched my red hot cheeks, "No he doesn't…your father's empire was not built upon blood and bones and neither shall yours! Tonight he lives….you have me and Aya back."

Her voice was starting to get through to me…her touch having affect, the only one I could not burn. However I needed more convincing.

"Katashi, I have had a vision…your sister, Kotone needs us!" she told me.

My sister needed me…he would have to wait; this was the second time I was being forced to leave this scum alive. However, I had to listen to Takara, she and her visions hadn't failed me yet. I swept her up in my arms that were still aflame.

He tried to attack, declaring that Takara was his queen, I knocked him unconscious and took us both away…

A few miles away, though the castle still in sight, I set her down. "Don't ever do that again!" I snarled at her, "next time I won't come after you!"

She shook her head "My lord we both know that isn't true, you'll always come for me….just as I'll always come for you."

_Dammit_! She was so infuriating at times! "In any case Takara you are never to do that again! It is you who is always lecturing me…telling me we must work together. Well running off and making your own ridiculous plans is not us working together…from now on you keep nothing from me and you sacrifice nothing for me…promise me that!"

She was quiet for a moment, "my lord…if I do not need the gift of foresight to know that if I make that promise, I'll break it. I would sacrifice everything I have for you…something tells me that I already have, I just don't remember it. Katashi…if I'm completely honest, if I had to go behind your back and keep something from you in order to help you…to keep you…I would."

"Then how am I to trust you?"

"You must trust in my devotion to you and that anything and everything I do is always for your benefit. It's my basic instinct to act this way…I can't explain it, it is simply the way I am."

I understood perfectly, that was what she was created to do, to protect those born of winter and children lost to the world. It was thanks to her that I found myself…but her Tenshi instinct to protect often clashed with my own protective instincts.

_Why did I choose her to be my mate? Why her out of every female in the world_? Because…she was kind but fierce, because even though she was so stubborn at times she was still the only person outside of my family who did not fear me. Because she was the only person who has ever rendered me speechless. _What else_? She was beautiful but didn't know it, she did not necessarily follow me or lead me…she was always _beside_ me…as my other half.

But the biggest reason why….was because she fell from heaven, just for me and continued to put me first. An angel was not meant to touch ground, especially for one of demonic blood.

I contemplated all this, finally all I could do was take her face in my hands and bring our lips to warm embrace. I would have to trust in her and she would have to do the same, we were both crafty and there was nothing we wouldn't do to keep each other safe, even if it meant we had to deceive each other occasionally.

"Hey! Break it up and put those flames away dragon breath!" Katsu suddenly called over. Takara and I turned to see my siblings approach.

Kasumi was being carried by Sora, "she twisted her ankle" he explained.

Kenta sheathed both his daggers, "The guards upon the battlements were trickier than expected. Judging by how your convocation went with Aya I would have been of more use…next time Katsu goes up high…not that there should be a next time."

I frowned in confusion, Kenta seemed unusually hostile towards Katsu who rolled his eyes and proceeded to explain. "He is angry with what I said to our niece."

Kenta scowled at him, "Of course I am. You should not speak for all of us Kenta! Kasumi and I think Shippo is worthy of her, we do not agree with how she hid it from us and wish she had more faith in our love for her! However you should have held her and assured her that there is no need for her to run, that we will stand by her…and that we support her and that we will gladly welcome this fox demon into our family if it means we can keep her!"

Katus frowned and looked to Kasumi, "do you agree with this? Do you think I was too hard on her?"

Kasumi sighed, "Yes Katsu…I do" she answered, "You must remember, Sora and I did not come together under the best circumstances, now you look on him as a brother. I think you should give Shippo an equal chance."

An awkward silence came, I decided to break it. "You said Kotone was in need of us?" I asked Takara.

She smiled and nodded, "Well yes, have you forgotten? It's her birthday in two days; if we hurry we can make it there on time."

_How could we forget_? We all began heading west. "We should stop off in a town on the way" Kenta pointed out, "I promised Kotone a flute for her birthday,"

"And I a harp" Kasumi added.

Katsu then joined in with "All she wanted from me was my company, after all I am her favourite brother."

* * *

"You all came!" Kotone laughed as she gracefully skipped to us, her dainty footstep silent and swift. Katsu caught her and swung her around.

"Of course we did…you wanna see what I got you?" he replied mischievously, she grinned and nodded eagerly. He then produced a ruby studded bow and a single arrow. "This was given to me when I turned nine…I want you to take very good care of it, okay?"

Her eyes glittered as she touched the ruby, Takara had told me…she saw an image of Kotone as a woman; she carried that very bow and wielded it better than Katsu ever did. Her voice would also change, she could scream like a banshee and burst eardrums…her power was sound, music in particular.

My mother came around her and took the bow, "That is lovely dear" she spoke "however what Katsu didn't mention was that we didn't let him use it till he turned thirteen." She then frowned at Katsu, honestly…both she and father were so much more protective of Kotone than they were with us at that age, then again she was likely to be their last child.

Kenta gave her the harp he purchased and Kasumi the flute. Yoshi was still recovering but sent his love and a portrait of he and her together, something Kotone swore she would always cherish.

Finally she came to me, she looked up at me with a smile so big and broad, I knelt down and handed her scrolls. She unravelled them and curiously grazed her gaze upon the words.

"Remember little one, it takes more than strength to be a leader, it requires wisdom and knowledge beyond your years." I told her.

She nodded, "yes…father said the same thing, he gave me the first volumes of this collection, I have longed for this half, thank you brother…they mean the world to me." She then hugged me.

Father appeared, still a magnificent and breath-taking sight, oozing authority…a true leader who I longed to replicate. "Kotone…your ball is tonight, your mother wishes to prepare you." He instructed.

"Yes father" she replied, her voice like a little silver bell on a child's rattle. She paused beside him and beckoned him down. Sesshomaru knelt so she could whisper something in his ear, "Will you dance with me tonight, daddy?"

He gave no vocal answer just one nod and a stroke of her glossy black hair; she ran off excitedly with mother, Takara and Kasumi, all three were to get ready together.

For a moment father just stared at me, "you're doing well," he assured me without my asking, "You're almost there."

Six words, they meant the world to me and assured I was on the right path.

**Final chapter coming next.**


	7. Age Nineteen

**Age Nineteen**

**New Dawn**

Takara's POV

Two weeks had passed since the whole ordeal with Shigeo. Katashi and I were remaining with his parents in the western palace; the others had gone to their homes and families.

I stood upon the balcony of my chambers, the cool breeze caressing me…the stars again spoke to me. I no longer feared this, since discovering I was a Tenshi, I felt more comfortable and at ease with the whispering stars and the kingdom in the clouds that would appear by day.

I was lost to the night when I felt warm arms embrace me, "do you realise what a torment you are…how you tempt and tease me…standing here in the moonlight, wearing nothing but silk" his voice rasped in my ear, his hot breath upon my neck.

I leaned my head back as he kissed my bare shoulder, "Do you realise I do it all on purpose?" I shot back saucily as I turned and faced Katashi, "do you realise I like teasing you."

He leant forward, his warm wet lips nuzzled into the base of neck, causing a shiver of heated pleasure to surge all over my body.

"You look like a bride tonight" he whispered sensually into my pointed ears, "a bride upon her wedding night, dressed in white silk" he paused to kiss the other side of my neck and pull me in closer. "If only this _was_ our wedding night."

I held his face in my hands, I loved it when he spoke like this, he only did so when the two of us were alone. He never said the words "I love you" but he said in the things he did. He told me he loved by showing up upon my wedding day and taking me away, by always coming to my rescue…it even showed in the certain ways he kissed me. When he did these things I knew that I truly was the only woman in the world that he adored and loved.

I stood on tip toes and kissed his lips, "soon my lord," I whispered, "soon."

He again took me in his arms, "Happy birthday." He uttered.

Yes…today was my nineteenth, though I could not tell you when my real birthday was, I was an original Tenshi, one of the first created. I was born of earth at age eight and so that was to be my birthday. Still I had not recalled a single thing from my past, Katashi continuously told me to be patient, but there was only so long I could wait. However recently, ever since we escaped Shigeo's castle two weeks ago…I had felt this pull from above, I had felt this…presence coming closer.

Katashi felt me tense up in his arms, "What is wrong Takara?" He asked.

"Katashi….something is coming for me, they call to me…they're going to take me away from you!" I grew so emotional and fell into his embrace. "They'll steal me back, Katashi…they'll take me from you! You can't let that happen, promise me you won't let them!"

He held me at arm's length and with keen golden eyes that wavered deep into my soul, had me what full attention.

"No one is taking you from me" he said, his tone factual, he sounded almost annoyed that I would think otherwise. "Do you understand me Takara, no one! If they do pry you from my hold I will break through the fabric of time and space and I will raid every corner of heaven till I find you again! You need to trust in that!"

Again he had me enthralled, was he my reason for leaving heaven? If so…I could think of no better reason. In truth…my heaven did not belong in the clouds, he, Katashi was my heaven and any place he was vacant was hell.

I wasn't going anywhere…it was impossible, they would have better luck parting the salt from the sea, the red from the rose…or the light from the moon. They would succeed in separating them before they could us.

"We have given you parents what they have asked" I continued, "two weeks of peace so that Kotone's birthday celebration could be prolonged. Now…will you take you kingdom?"

Katashi nodded, "I will…first I need an army, I have many who will help me conquer the empire, then Shigeo's men will obey me."

I shook my head, "No" I answered plain and simply.

He looked confused, "what do you mean _no_?"

"I mean….there doesn't have to be any unnecessary bloodshed. Your father didn't…if you want a peaceful rein then you cannot start it with the chaos. You say you will take his army also, but how can you expect them to fight for you when you killed so many of their comrades? My Lord you once lead your father's army, you know the bonds formed amongst the soldiers, it is a brotherly bond…if a conqueror came and killed most of them and then took command, do you think they would serve him loyally?"

He knew I was right, he wanted their unwavering loyalty and he could not expect that from them if he slaughtered their comrades. In truth I was the rational one between us; if he was to be a king then Katashi would need a worthy queen to rule alongside me. In my heart I knew that I was that one for him; I would the Rin to his Sesshomaru. The cool and calming essence of his soul, his most loyal advisor and only soul mate.

"How do you propose I do this?" he asked.

I smiled playfully, "Well first of all…I would recommend you find a worthy mate…a little spokeswoman to voice your campaign."

He smirked and kissed my nose, "already done…what next?"

I took his hand and we went inside our chamber, I covered myself with a silk robe, "Shigeo does nothing but sit on his throne, his soldiers are neglected…the general has taken complete control, when enemies attack he then takes control. You need him on your side….there is one way which you can appeal to him, a sure way to gain his loyalty, once you do that…the two of you can dethrone the Hog King."

He raised his eyebrow at me, almost impressed, "it's mutiny you suggest."

I nodded.

"What is it that will gain this gerneral's loyalty?" he continued.

I leaned forward and kissed him, "you will see soon my love, you must come face to face with him…first we have one last duty to perform before we leave, finding Kotone a body guard."

Tomorrow morning we were expected to sit with the Rin and Sesshomaru whilst shown candidates for the role of Kotone's bodyguard. They wanted my foresight to help select the chosen one…

* * *

Katashi's POV

I found this so tedious, I could think of no one more suitable to guard my little sister than a member of our own family. However, mother and father were so insistent on this as she was not only th youngest of their children, but also the heir to their throne.

Kotone also seemed so bored by this and wanted to return to her music room to finish the composition she writing so that she would have more free time to practice with the bow and arrow Katsu had given her for her birthday.

"Katashi" she whispered to me while we waited for the next candidate, "Sora is a crow demon…right?"

I frowned, wondering where she was going with this, "Yes" I replied cautiously.

"So…did Kasumi lay an egg to have Shinobu?"

_Oh kami! How am I to answer that_? "Of course not, this is not appropriate time for this convocation" I answered a little more sharply than I intended to. Mother and Takara overheard this and quietly giggled to each other, my father was as bemused as I was.

"Father" Kotone continued addressing my father, "you feel everything mother does…so when she gave birth did it hurt you too?"

Mother and Takara could no longer hold back and laughed loudly as my father tensed us.

"Like hell" was his response.

"Why is it so painful and why do people endure it?" she continued to ask. This was what she did when bored, asked us awkward questions, it could be so irritating when we court dealing with serious situations.

My mother knew the answer in my father's hear but would not speak for him; she gave him a look that told him he would have to answer his daughter himself.

With a sigh he did so, "true love is being able enduring excruciating pain to bring or keep the object of your love in this world. There is often no love truer than that of a parent's; we endure the pain to have you with because the more terrifying agony is to not have you at all."

_Did my father…the great Lord Sesshomaru really say that? Is that what parenting does to you_? Kotone beamed from ear to ear and hugged his leg.

"Thank you daddy!" she laughed.

Father picked her up and placed her one her own throne between he and I, "I have answered your question, now will you behave and assist in choosing your bodyguard, this is very important and you must take it seriously."

Kotone bowed her head sheepishly, "yes father."

"Send him in" father called.

In walked something we were not expecting….it was a wolf demon boy, no older than eleven at the most, at either side of him strode two big black wolves.

My mother was instantly nervous; such beasts were responsible for her first death. My father of course felt her terror and became protective.

"How dare you bring such creatures here boy! Who are you to show up here…you're only a child!" he chastised.

The wolf boy kneeled respectfully to them in spite of this and his wolves sat serenely at his side. "Yo, Sesshomaru…I have travelled far from my Wolf tribe to be here. I heard of this position, I am young, only eleven, but I am very fast and strong…wolves follow my every order and are bound by nature, I would use this gift to protect your daughter…along with my life, no enemy stands a chance against me." He boasted.

This little pup was definitely not from the same circle as us, he did not address my father with the proper title, at least he remembered to bow.

Father frowned and I demanded, "Who are you and why are you so keen?"

He was still knelt on his dirt covered knees at our feet, this boy was unkempt…long black hair that if not kept up in a ponytail would have fallen to his waist. His eyes were green like blades of grass. He wore a fur pelt and cloak made from animals he had hunted. He looked quite strong for his age and wolves were known for their swiftness, but also their aggressive nature and wild instinct…this was what concerned us.

"I'm Kei" he answered, "the last son of Chief Koga of the wolf tribe…I wish to serve a greater purpose…I wanna be a part of somethin' greater…so I left my pack. My dad was not pleased and said that if I left I was not his son and I was never to come back….ya see I have nowhere else to go now."

We didn't know what to say to this…I had heard tales of Chief Koga, I believe it was his wolves that killed my mother before father resurrected her. The fact that Sesshomaru did not kill him for this astounded me and made wonder what occurred back then.

Kotone, however for the first time seemed to spark up when she saw the wolves. She stepped off her throne and walked over to them. "Will they bite me?" she asked Kei.

He smiled and shook his head "What this old softie? Nah he couldn't even if he could I wouldn't let him….here, gimme ya hand there" he replied, her delicate hand took the wildlings and he held it out to the wolf. My mother flinched nervously.

The wolf sniffed her and then licked it; Kotone giggled as Kei then placed her hand on the wolf's black fur. "He's soft and warm…does he have a name?" she asked him.

"Nah…hey, if you like him then he's all yours…what would you like to name him?" he replied.

Kotone's eyes glittered, "He is so dark…like an abyss…that's it!" she cheered, "His name is Abyss!"

Kei nodded approvingly, "It's perfect, I think he likes it…I think knows who he serves."

The wolf nuzzled closer to Kotone, she beamed up at us, "can I keep them mother? The wolf and Kei as my bodyguard?"

"No!" My mother spoke instantly, "I want them gone!"

"They won't hurt ya" Kei held out his hand "no wolf of mine will harm you, they will protect your family, let me show you this."

He then offered his scruffy hand to my mother…she surprised me and took it, her hand was now upon the other black wolf… I was more shocked when my mother smiled.

Mother looked to my father, the decision was made, this wild thing would be my sister's protector till she came of age and took over my father's empire.

I must admit that Kotone seemed very much at ease in this boy's presence, se already trusted in him greatly. The two of them standing together was a contrast, she so regal and well-kept and he so rugged and dirt covered. Where she was a nine year old girl, still so innocent and perfumed with youth, this eleven year old cub was matured beyond his years, he smelt of the blood from animal he had hunted in the rough wood. He was a wolf demon and so his nature was aggressive…he better save the savage in him for my family's enemies, or else I would have hunting trip all of my own.

* * *

Takara and I bid our goodbyes to my mother and father, Kotone was too busy in the gardens, listening to her new bodyguard's instructions on the proper ways to care for a wolf.

We were upon Ah-Un when Takara turned to me and said, "how do you think of your future brother-in-law so far?"

My eyes widened a fraction, "you cannot be serious" I growled, "that mangy wolf? That dirt covered savage…no my little sister will wed a proper Lord, one of fine breeding."

Takara laughed, "You speak as though you have a choice in this…do you not think it would be good to combine the wolf and dog demons? You are more similar than you realise, having the tribes would benefit your family greatly."

"I want better for Kotone" I replied simply.

Takara shook her head, "again my Lord, it is not your choice to make…the heart decides what it wants, you can't choose your happiness you can only feel it when it touches you. Your sister will be quite a woman someday…very fierce indeed, I think this, savage as you call him will make a fine match for her."

Suddenly a thought struck me and it angered me a little, "do you believe that was his intent? To somehow worm his way into my sister's heart."

Takara shook her head, "no my Lord, his reasons were most sincere…he sees her for what she is, a small child and not the strong natured woman she will become. However I sense Kotone is already quite taken with him…did you not see the blush on her cheeks? Your mother and I certainly noticed."

_Blush? She did not blush…did she? No she did not_! Once my brothers learn of this they'll be just as uncomfortable with the idea of this as father and I were. Their wives and our sister Kasumi however would no doubt feel the same way as mother and Takara, that it was sweet and harmless.

Any way this was not the time to discuss such things, I had a battle ahead, "Where is this general you spoke of and what is his name?" I demanded.

Takara frowned, "My Lord…your tone suggests I am your servant…remember I am your queen."

_The women in my life are so troublesome_! "Very well…would you care to tell me the name of this general and where I may find him?"

"We are almost there now, he lives on the border of the empire he serves, his name is Nagasumi" she answered, having a Tenshi on your side truly came in hand at times.

We settled down in the forest, there was a cabin there, well-built however still not the place I would imagine a general would live.

Suddenly a woman appeared carry a basket of laundry, she was a human woman…not the most beautiful of women, she was plain at best, short and chubby with wild and frizzy hair, her face beheld some appeal however.

She dropped the basket when she saw us, a little boy came running to her calling her mother…he was unusual looking also, he was a half demon…his hair was a mane of gold and eyes deep brown..a long tail stuck from his back and his fingers were tipped with claws.

"What sort of demon is this General?" I asked Takara.

"Lion" she whispered back.

This boy was half lion demon, which meant this unflattering woman was in fact the mate of this Nagasumi.

"Shin" she told the young child, "quickly, get inside…whatever you hear don't come out!" He obeyed her.

Takara stepped forward, "be at peace you will not be harmed by us I assure you."

"We are here to see you Nagasumi." I added.

"He is right here" came a deep voice, we turned to see the Lion demon himself, I would say he was a handsome demon, it made me curious why he chose a mate so plain when he could have had as many beautiful women as he wanted.

Nagasumi saw his wife tremble, "Mai! Come stand by me" he ordered, she ran to him and he held her protectively.

"What do you want?" He growled.

I didn't like his tone, I would like to have taught him some manners but I had to trust Takara and try to reason with him. "I am Lord Katashi, son of Sesshomaru"

"I know who you are!" He snarled, "I didn't ask who you are, I asked what wanted from us…how dare you come here!"

_I could easily roast him alive! So damn easily_! "You have a human wife and a half demon son" I commented.

Nagasumi glared at me, "Why is that any concern of yours?"

I shrugged, "it is merely an observation, I too am half demon, my mother is the Lady Rin, a human."

Nagsumi's features softened, "is that so? Yes I see that now…still why are you here? You are my Lord's enemy…yet you stand so calmly…are you not looking for a fight."

I shook my head, "No…I want to by your Lord" I answered, I see now why you built your home so far out of city, it is to protect your wife and child…what would your Lord do if he found out about them? Listen…I want to build an empire here, I want to clear away all the demons that cannot co-exist with humans. In my kingdom they will live together, and what better for a ruler of an empire of demons and humans than one with half and half such as I? You will remain General…you and your family will be safe under my rule...I want no unnecessary bloodshed."

Nagasumi and his wife looked so confused, "you can promise this?" Mai uttered.

I nodded my head "you will receive the honour you deserve as a general's wife, you have nothing to be ashamed of. It takes someone pure to love one with demonic blood and so you shall be treated as you should be, with respect."

Nagasumi stepped forward, his aura was unreadable, slowly he knelt before me…a shock considering I thought we were about to fight.

"I have waited a long time for a ruler such as you" he began, "My solders and I will follow you now…we shall place you on the throne!"

_So that was it…I had my army_...

Mai insisted we stayed with them and let her cook for us, she may not have been physically beautiful, but her kindness and generosity was almost overwhelming.

I stood outside, I told them I needed air, Takara soon joined me. "You have been out here for a while now" she said "I thought you would be more in a celebratory mood considering what we achieved today."

"I was wondering…his wife, she isn't very….attractive, it made me wonder why-"

"Why someone like Nagasumi would fall for her?"

I nodded.

Takara let out a laugh, "That is why you are so pensive? I thought maybe you couldn't believe the luck you had today! Honestly my Lord, must a woman be flawless in order to have her fairy-tale come true? Is beauty a requirement for love? She is not tall and slim with flowing hair…but does that mean she cannot have her happy ending? Beauty is in the eye of the beholder my lord and in Nagasumi's eyes she is the very epitome of her perfection. Tell me, am I beautiful to you?"

What a foolish question? "Yes"

"And if all else would disagree and tell you I was ugly…would you still see me as beautiful?"

"Yes"

"There you go…I thought after Lord Yoshi's tale, you would not need to have that explained."

I had seen ugly men have beautiful wives, it was never the other way around, but Takara was right and it was a foolish thing occupy my mind when I had more bigger thing to be concerned with.

"My lord" came a gentle voice, it was Mai, she approached me with a cup of warm tea, "this is for you."

I took the cup she offered, I noticed the pink kimono she wore, I could tell the fabric was of good quality; clearly Nagasumi had purchased it for her. He dressed his plain wife in beautiful clothing because in his eyes she was beautiful as the clothing he bought her.

Mai noticed me staring, "My Lord Katashi, why are you staring?"

Why? Because I had just noticed that she was so human…she was the other half of what would make up my kingdom. She was so purely human…one that was in love and that made her beautiful.

"I just noticed" I began, "Your kimono is lovely and suits you well, it brings out the best in you."

A blush painted her cheeks "thank you…my husband gave it to me...it was after the birth of my son, I was feeling low about my appearance, he gave me this kimono…he told me it was so beautiful that it reminded him of me. After that I felt beautiful…he has a way of doing that…making me feel like the most beautiful woman alive. He does it just by the way he looks at me."

At that moment the Lion came from his den and lovingly embraced his mate, "Tomorrow we alert the troops, all of them despise Shigeo…none of us have had the courage to go against him before…but you, you will lead us to victory!"

_Tomorrow_? "I can't tomorrow" I answered simply.

"Yes you can" Takara countered.

I frowned at her in confusion, "you know what tomorrow is"

She nodded, "I do" she then addressed "you see on the tenth night of every month he turns into his human form" she then addressed me, "don't you see? The army has seen your demon side, it's time to appeal to them as you human self, if you intend to govern both human and demon you must embrace both sides of yourself, it's time for the human warrior in you to make a stand, then when the sun rises and your demonic power returns…we begin battle, they have to see every side of you."

I have always relied on my demonic power, but what better way to prove myself? It was time to prove that I was strong no matter what, embrace my mother's half, I am not just Sesshomaru's legacy, but Rin's also.

"Very well" I answered, it was settled…

* * *

This was my army…they were before me, all dressed for battle, I had a plan show up in the throne room, simply remove the hog king from his throne and begin my utopia.

Takara insisted however that I tread carefully; the women of the harem must be freed. It was after this we learned that many of the soldiers' wives were a part of it and longed to reunite with their spouses.

They all looked to me in awe as I strode to them in my human form with Nagasumi at my side. "Listen…I stand before you a symbol of what this empire will stand for…unity and tolerance. Your wives are in there both human and demon…you will live with them, you will hold them again. First we drive out the demons in the village that hold no value to human life!"

They roared and hailed me their king, Takara appeared at my side, dressed in silver armour that fit her perfectly. "Have I ever told you what a handsome you make" She uttered to me.

I looked her up and down, "you should wear that armour more often" I shot back, she blushed at this.

The sun then rose and my demonic power returned, "Forward!" I called, pointing the tip of my Mamushi bade toward the direction of the castle and igniting into a blaze of fire.

All of us charged in, the evil demons were taken down and the peaceful starving villagers that remained were promised salvation.

With Takara at my side we moved to were the fighting was thickest, she and I fought as one single unit, fire and ice…such a beautiful and deadly combination, we moved like a tornado of doom.

One demon lunged at Takara; he struck her to the ground and snapped its teeth at her. Within seconds I was there and turned the demon to ash. For a moment amongst the chaos she gazed at me with the same starry eyes as she when she was younger.

But from over my shoulder she saw an arrow soaring directly to my back and deflected it with a shard of ice.

We stormed the castled covered in evil blood; the blood we spilled was only that of evil and so was necessary.

Shigeo was there, sitting upon his throne, the only members of his court were the fourteen harem girls he kept prisoner. He did this with a purpose; if he was to die he intended to take them down with him.

Many of the women recognised the men behind us, one young demoness, no older than fourteen even called for her father.

"Isn't this a wonderful view? My soldiers banned together, led by a vile half-breed!" Shigeo snarled, he opened the top half of his Kimono, by the way he stumbled forward I could tell he had been drinking. "Do it!" He demanded, "Take my life along with everything else!"

He was so pitiful….so much so, that my mother's half began to feel sorry for this beast. But then a smile crept across his face, and then uttered a single word. "Love" with that one words passing his gruesome lips small sharp daggers shot through the throats of the harem girls….all fourteen dropped dead.

A painful silence befell…soon followed by agonising cries of grief. Takara had her eyes glued to the youngest of the harem, the fourteen year old who was being cradled in her father's arm.

Shigeo laughed drunkenly, "See! Love…love killed them! Love kills everything" vomit spat up from his gullet.

What was this vile thing drivelling about? Takara knew and she came forward, glaring at him.

"Love? Was that what killed the person you was? When I was in your captivity you told me how different you once were, how you cared for your empire…was it a woman…did her love kill the Lord you were?" She inquired, surprisingly calm.

"She didn't love me!" he garbled under his sake scented breath. "She….never did!"

Takara immediately lost all sympathy for him, "so it was not love that killed you….it was its absence! I wanted my Lord to spare your life because I thought there was something in you I could save….but you were right, any good in you is truly dead and I will no longer restrain him!"

These fathers and husbands deserved…_no_…needed justice to prevail. Death was too good for him!

"Why you holding back there pup?" Shigeo taunted. "Your little woman has given you permission….let me tell you something, it's not you she loves it's your power! All women are the same…human…demon and both! Whores the lot of them! Dirty, vile lying whores and deserved to be treated as such! Wanna know a secret? Your youngest sister Kotone…she was next…the moment she hit sixteen….she would have felt the fabric of my bed! Then your other sister Kasumi…then your mother…then your little bride …I'd-"

He did not get to finish….his voice box was in my claws! His lifeless body plummeted, anything Takara had thought was worth saving had long died before I arrived.

We were amidst so much grief; eyes filled with tears looked pleadingly to me. Nagasumi, my new general was at my side. "This was not what you promised!" he uttered.

_What I promised? No it wasn'__t_. I unsheathed Tenseiga, the sword of healing…. "Place them all down" I called, they did as I had said.

Tenseiga gleamed in the morning light; this was indeed a new dawn. I coul save fourteen souls from the grave…my first act as the reigning Ruler of the South-West.

However….something was _very_ wrong! Takara noticed the slight panic in my eyes. "My Lord, what is wrong?" She asked.

"I can't see them" I answered, "The demons of the underworld…the soul collectors….I can't see them. I cannot save these women!"

Takara's eyes were wide as I threw down the blade….even Tenseiga had rejected me, a sword I had previously despised; now I wished I had given it more respect.

Takara picked it up, "This is still your empire" she spoke, "I suppose you will have to build from the ashes created from this day. You must rise from these ashes like a phoenix."

She hand me the blade….when both of us held it in our hand…it began to react. What is this?

Takara seemed just as shocked. So was this it…for Tesseiga to work with me…I needed Takara? Together we slew the minions of the underworld and brought the women to life again.

My mother was right…I would learn more from this sword and this woman than anyone else. This was my sword, this was my bride and this was our empire.

They all bowed to me…there new ruler and his queen!

…..Two weeks later…

"You have done so much already" My mother commented as we strolled along the balconies overlooking the gardens. Takara and I had invited her, my father and Kotone to visit and of course wherever Kotone went these days, so did her wolf Abyss and the bodyguard that gave her the animal, Kei.

Mother and Takara were walking arm in arm, chattering happily to each other. "I wanted to thank you for postponing the wedding" my mother continued, addressing my bride. "If you wed on my son's night of weakness, the Lady Sun will be able attend the wedding. Katsu was very insistent that she be there and to tell you the truth it wouldn't be the same without her."

Takara nodded, "I completely agree, I want all the family there and Sun is of course a big part of it, I did after all live with her for quite some time."

My father and I were bored, not that I did not look forward to my upcoming wedding, but this constant chattering of the various flowers and fabrics that should be used….it bored my father and I.

As we walked, Kotone's voice rose up from the gardens. "Hey! You can't disagree with me!" she yelled.

"Why can't I?" Kei argued back, "you're wrong princess, why would I say ya right when ya wrong?"

We looked over to them in the gardens; the two appeared to be in a game of shogi, Japanese style chess.

"I'm not wrong!" she insisted, "What would you know about this game? You lived in a cave"

He glared at her, "Wolves like to gamble in their caves, shogi was a game we often played, loser gave up his weakly meat ….now I captured your bishop so surrender and accept defeat!"

"Never!" she yelled back.

He laughed loudly, "You got beat by a savage! How does that feel princess! Ha!"

In truth Kotone had lost the game, however, the servants that played with her always let her win, no one had ever beaten her because of this. This Kei challenged her.

"He should not speak to her in such a way" Sesshomaru spoke, he then turned the other way.

"Where are you going?" my mother asked him, raising her eyebrow.

"To teach him some manners" he answered.

Mother took his arm, "No don't…my dear look" she then brought him back to the view of Kotone and Kei. "look…don't you see, she's loving it! She has been so sheltered, no one ever talks back to her because she is our little girl and heir. She likes that Kei isn't afraid to speak back to her…she likes that he disagrees with her."

Father still seemed aggravated. Mother rolled her eyes and agreed to go down there only to see them.

When they were gone I embraced Takara, "you see my love, you are the true legacy."

I squeezed her tightly, I looked down at my sister who was now speaking with our parents.

"No Takara" I replied, my eyes glued to my little sister, "she is…"

_Epilogue_

_Katashi's empire grew and became a popular destination for kinds of demons and humans who could live in peace._

_Amongst them were Shippo and Aya…together they had a beautiful set of twins, a boy and girl…Naoki and Naomi. They lived in the village humbly with the blessing of her kin._

_Upon the wedding night when Takara gave herself to her Lord…she lost her foresight but gained her memories from the past. For when she gave herself to her husband she was truly born a woman and the memories came flooding back only increasing the love she felt for him. Nine months later…came their son Rinmaru, a blend of his mother and father's name that meant "cold perfection." The birth of their son was followed by two more children._

_Kotone grew into the woman worthy of the Western Lands….she was the Queen who ran with wolves….but that's another story. _

**Hello everyone! I want to thank all of you for reading and thank those who commented you were all such a huge encouragement. Also Storiedfabric, I hope this was all you had hoped it would be! **

**One more thing…Rin and Sesshomaru were my main pairing, but as you know I created loads of other couples. I'm really curious to know which couple was your favourite? Just want to know but you don't have to say.**

**Again thank you all!**


End file.
